Total Drama World Tour: New Member
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: Theres a new member of the TDWT group after Lindsey is voted off. It's basically the episodes from the series but with my own little twist and turns and such. Rated T...R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 1**

Dj was the only left for the the for team victory and he didn't really look mad. Lindsey was just voted off, but that's not what he wanted.

"Dj, Since we can't really afford to have the ratings drop on this show. We have a new teammate for you"Chris says.

"Chris you don't have to do that"Dj says.

"Too late, the big boys upstairs said we could"He says. Chef brought out a big potato sack and dropped it to the ground.

"Ow"the girl said as she was getting outta the bag. Her hair was black and wavy, Her eyes were green and her skin tone was the same as Sierra's. He was wearing a tank top, jean denim shorts and a pair of black flip flops. She was very pretty if you asked any guy that looked at her. She was probably just as hot as Justin and Alejandro.

"DJ, Meet Sasha"Chris said. Sasha finally rised up from the floor and shook DJ's hand.

"Nice to meet you DJ."She said while shaking his hand. Dj's mouth was pulled in by her hotness.

_***DJ's Confession***_

**My new teamate is freaking hot. Maybe I'll actually try the next challenge to show her my hardworking side. Then again I miss my mama too. **

_***End of Confession***_

Sasha and Dj walked to the back, where the rest of the cast was located.

"Who's that"asked Heather.

"This is my new teammate and new cast member of the show"Dj introduced.

"My name is Sasha"

_***Tyler's Confession***_

**"New girl is totally hot."**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Cody's Confession***_

**"Does anybody else notice how hot that girl is. She's a lot better then Sierra that's for sure. "**

_***End of confession***_

_***Sierra's Confession***_

**"Look at her looking at my Cody. She needs to back off"**

_***End of confesssion****.***_

_***Sasha's confession***_

**"As I can see by the looks I'm getting from these guys. I know for a fact that I'm going to win this game. I might look all sweet and innocent but I know to manipulate people and have them wrapped around my little finger. If Justin can do it, why can't I. If they don't like they can shove it. Did I forget to mention that I can be your worst nightmare in a matter of seconds. I'm in it to win it baby and **_**nobody **_**is going to stop me from winning the prize. "**

_***End of Confession***_

"Hi, I'm Gwen"said the goth girl. "That's Courtney, Cody, Heather,Alejandro,Tyler,Sierra,Owen Noah and Izzy or E-scope or whatever"

"Nice to meet you guys"Sasha responds

_***Alejandro's Confession***_

**"Ok, Sasha might be hot but I'm not taking my eye off the prize. She's not the only person who can manipulate people with looks. Look at me, I'm hot too. Maybe we can join an alliance? Then, maybe I might have some competition."**

_***End of confession***_

_***Gwen's confession***_

**"Sasha doesn't seem like a bad person at all. She looks snobbish like Heather and Courtney but she's really nice. Courtney can be nice too but still. Maybe her true colors will come out later. **

_***End of Confession***_

_***Heather's confession***_

**"I might want to start an alliance with the new girl. She might be able to bring Alejandro down. I saw him drooling when he saw her. He'll get so distracted that he'll throw challenges. Alejandro looks cute today...Did I just say that. GIVE ME THE TAPE!"**

* * *

To mind everyone, this is my first Total drama story EVER! I always thought about writing one but I never got the chance to. I also watch the shoes because my little brother got me into them. So I basically know what's going on up to this point. I've only missed 1 episode and that's the episode Lindsey got voted off. Anways I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone is just sitting around the plane. Team Amazon was flying first class since the they one the last challenge. Team Victory, which was DJ and Sasha, were setting on one side and Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot was on the other. Sasha felt like the only girl sitting there. There's Izzy but that didn't really help. DJ was sitting there with his arms crossed.

"So, DJ. As I could see from the past seaons you really love animals"She says starting conversation. She was hugging her knees.

"Yeah, but lately i've been having this curse that I got from Egypt"He says.

"Oh, I love animals. My mom runs a pet store, and I get to play with the animals"Sasha says. Something about looking at Sasha was very hypnotizing.

"Aye, Sasha...Hey...You wanna go for hot dogs with my buddy, Noah. He said your legs are nice"Owen says and then he whistles. Sasha cocked an eyebrow. Noah blushed in embarrasment.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I told him to say"Noah says.

"One can not plunder into an alliance, friends."Before Alejandro could truely finish his statement. Tyler stood up and almost got into DJ's face.

"Why couldn't you lose so Lindsey could still be here"He asked. Dj felt insulted by the comment.

"Anger also doesn't help"Alejandro said.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok, I tried ok? But you only have to put up with me for one more day"DJ says.

"Are you leaving the competition"She asks.

"I'm losing the next challenge"He says. Next thinkg you know, Heather falls from the luggage holder. Everyone looks at her on the floor.

_***Sasha's confession***_

**"Hot Dogs with Noah? Nope, I don't think so. Why the hell was Heather coming out of the blue? So I guess since DJ said he's going to throw the challenge, I might as well, pick the team I want to be on. Decision..Desicions"She said. The vent opened from above Sasha. She looked up and there was Heather. "I'm glad, I didn't decide to go to the bathroom"**

**"Sasha, Join my teams alliance and we'll help you win"Heather says in a chipper tone. **

**"Why are you spying on me? Are you some stalker or something"Sasha asked.**

**"No, Yeah. Well, I had to wait til you actually got here. FYI Izzy likes to sing Pop goes to the weasle while she"Heather shudders about the last word. Sasha looks at the camera and leaves the confession. **

_***End of Confession***_

The plans starts to go up and down as Sasha makes her way back to her seat. Once the plane stopped, Chef was shoving people out the door. Thank god everyone could swim, well...almost everybody. DJ was in panic once he hit the water.

"Just relax"Sasha says.

"DJ, here"Heather threw the cushion and swam to him. "Now will you join our alliance"Sasha shook her head. Alejandro and Heather went at their usual banter.

_***Heather's Confession***_

**"Oh he's good."She sighs in a dreamy way. "GIVE THE TAPE"**

_***End of Confession***_

An old boat sailed to the group of teens in the ocean.

"Hey there ya scallywags...Ever been to see"Chris says (A/N: That's not what he said in the episode but I can't undersand what the heck he's saying).

"What now"Noah asks.

"Oh, It must be Newfoundland."Sierra says.

"We're at canada's beautiful east coast"Chris says with his arms open.

"Birthplace of Canada's beautiful host"Sierra sunk her head into the water and then she spit out the water.

"Aww you're too kind. It only a hop and a skip that way"He pointed to right. You could not see any land.

"You've got to be kidding me"Sasha comments.

"First part of the challenge: Swim over to your team's boats and start paddling. To spice things up, Team victory gets a motor since you're a team of two. This challenge should be interesting.". Everyone huddles up with their team. Sasha placed her arms across the cussion next to DJ.

"All you have to do is kick your feet. We'll get out of this cold water a lot faster"She says.

"No offense Sasha but I want to lose this challenge"DJ says

"Well, I don't want to lose this challenge"She says. ."Something just touched my leg"

"Are you serious or are you playing a joke"He asked.

"No, I'm serious. DJ we have to paddle to the boat"Sasha said.

"Fine"He gives in.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**"So I lied about something touching my leg but it was worth it. I'm pretty sure he's afraid of sharks. Any logical person would be"**

_***End of Confession***_

As they were swimming to the boat, something swept up and grabbed them. They were on top of a killer whale.

"Please Mr. Killer Whale. You don't want to be around me, I'm bad news"He begs. Sasha rolls her eyes. "Are you listening to me". DJ accidently shoved the cushion into the blow hole. The whale came to an abrupt halt, which made the two fly into the air. They landed inside their boat.

"I guess that was fast, yet painful"Sasha states. Once everyone got to their boat, Chris came back in his boat

"Hi there contestants, are you ready to row row row your boat. First two teams to get to their boats to shore will take part in the final challenge"He states. "And if you find some seafood on the way, you get a special prize. On your mark, get set...go" The boats were off except for DJ's boat.

"Why do you want to get voted off"Sasha asked.

"Well because I don't want to be here anymore. I miss my mama"He said.

"You know you're lucky to have your mom in your life"She states.

"Why? Don't you have your mother"DJ asked.

"My mom died of complications when she was giving birth to me. I've been raised by my dad and my step mom"She says. There was splashing going on in the water and Heather came up.

"Heather, what are you-"Before DJ could finish the statement. Heather threw DJ against Sasha.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing"Sasha asked.

"I'm not letting DJ quit"She answers.

"She's right, I want you to stay. DJ"She said

"I don't want to hurt another living thing again. I just want to go home"DJ was a ding, which means it's time for a song. "No way am I singing"

"You're out if you don't sing, you know that right"Chris said. DJ got an idea.

"Wait a minute, you're right. If I don't sing I go home"He said.

"Oh you're going to sing"Sasha said.

"Please start the song"DJ says. Alejandro starts to tap his foot. (A/N: I got the lyrics from TDWT Wikia. Just in case you wanted to know.)

**Alejandro:** _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_  
**Owen:** _I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!_  
**Gwen:** _I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!_  
**Courtney:** _Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst!_ Stroke, stroke, stroke!  
**Heather:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_ Yes! Go on, DJ, your turn!  
**Tyler:** _Izzy, you're a nutbar, but you sure can catch a fish!_  
**Izzy:** _Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. _If you want the next drill, he's all yours!  
**Sierra and Cody:** _Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!_  
**Gwen:** Courtney, do you see?  
**Courtney:** Could it be? _Steer hard starboard side!_  
**Heather and Sasha.:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_  
**DJ:** _No, you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!_

"Yes"Heather said in excitement.

"Oh, No"He said.

"Oh, Yes. You're still in the game"Sasha said.

"Yes, Yes you are"Chris says."Maybe not for long. You might want to take a wee gander over there by "The trio looked foward and there were icebergs. They screamed and Heather turned the boat away from the icebergs.

"That was close"Heather says with a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's about to get worse"Sasha states. "Look". There were others in the way. They hit every iceberg in the ocean and they crashed into the island.

"We're alive"DJ says. "You saved us heather"

"Land, sweet land"Sasha cries as she lays on the sand.

"Now will you two be in an alliance with me"Heather asks.

" Now is not the time"Sasha says.

"Well played, ambitious one"Alejandro says from the water.

"We beat you"Heather was suprised. "We beat them". Chris appeared with a jetpack on his back.

"An out of nowhere-come-from-behind finish. Team Victory is first"He states.

"We won"Sasha says.

"I seriously can not lose"DJ says throwing a fit.

"Heather on the other hand seems to be missing her whole time"Chris states. They look at the water.

"Where are they"Heather was getting mad. Everyone walked to a table.

"Ok, Everyone time for the next challenge. Since team Amazon are the big losers they're out. They have to clean and wash the lobsters and fish the other teams brought in. And shuck all of these giant clams"Heather was pissed.

"When the whole team gets here, ya mean right"She asked.

"Yeah but you're here"Chris says.

"Not as a team, I'm just here as me"Heather says.

"Well, I'm here as a guy who's hosting a swanky beach shindig in a couple of hours, which he needs beautiful clams for"He says. He threw a clam at Heather. "Get shuck em' up sister". Heather caught the calm and was disgusted.

"My team is going to pay"Heather says in a pissy tone.

"I thought the team who brought in seafood gets a special reward"Alejandro asks.

"You do, You get to watch Heather shuck clams"Chris says. "How's that for a special reward, huh"Chris laughs a little bit.

"Fair enough"Alejandro said. Heather growled.

_***Heather's confession***_

**"If Chris wants to have a dumb party, he should just hire a caterer because I'm not it. Perhaps I should just add a few suprises to his clams. **

_***End of Confession*\**_

The two teams sit at a picnic table.

"Welcome to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen party. In this part of the competition, It's Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot versus DJ and Sasha in a screeching inn relay. A Screeching inn is a ceramony formed by the locals to welcome new people. First you have to swig a whole lot of apple cider"He explains.

"That doesn't sound so bad"Owens says.

"Correction: That was suppose to be apple cider vinegar. It'll put hair on your chest. Owen and Izzy must finish a whole soon as you do, you can tag Noah and Alejandro, who will have to decifer a local Newfoundland saying spoken by my McClain"

"Hows the gardner mate"Gerd says.

"Then Alejandro and Noah tag Tyler, who will have to kiss a cod. Like he means it. DJ and Sasha since you two are the only ones left, You have to switch off on the relay."Chris says. DJ wasn't sitting next to Sasha anymore. "Where's DJ"

"Are you serious"Sasha says.

"Looks like you're doing this alone for now"Chris says. "Let the screeching inn begin"Sasha took the bottle started chugging the bottle down.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You have anything back there in a balsamic? Maybe a few chips on the side"Owen says. Sasha put the bottle down and she felt sick. DJ came back into the room chocking.

"He did it, he drank it. He drank a jug of Vinegar"Heather says.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. Both teams move on to the interpretation part of the challenge"Chris says. "Ready...Take it away Gerd"

"Ring the man at the bum house"(A/N: I think that's what he said.)

"Uh, Are those even words"Noah asked.

"Are you serious"Alejandro asked.

"Man that vinegar went right through me, I have to go the bathroom"DJ states. Gerd snaps his fingers.

"Correcttomundo"Chris said.

"What"DJ and Sasha say in unison.

"Gerd asked to use the washroom like the a true maritimer. Way to go DJ"Chris says. DJ left to use the bathroom.

"I just can't lose"He says from the outhouse.

"Looks like DJ's back in the game. You guys are in the lead to be exact. You can now move onto the third and final part"Chris says. "Yo, Chef"

"Give me that bucket"Chef demanded. He pushed Alejandro into the room.

"Woah"Alejrando said stumbling into the room. "I guess it's too hard to say thanks"Chef puts the cod in front of DJ, Tyler, and Sasha.

"All you gotta do is smooch the cod for the win"Chris explains. "Remember, Like you mean it".

"DJ, I'm allergic to fish and if I touch I fish, I'll die. You don't want that do you"She persuades.

"Fine"He says. Looking at Sasha's eyes, you could tell that she lied but only Alejandro saw it. He shudders at the thought of kissing the Cod.

_***Alejandro's Confession***_

**Oh, She's good, ya know for an amateur. **

_***End of confession***_

"Team Chris is Really Really Really hot, you need to get a move on. Gerd, another saying please"Chris says

"The worst day you could have in your head is an artood"(A/N: Sorry, Again I can't understand what he says.). Sasha, Alejandro and Noah looked confused and dumbfounded. Noah looked at Alejandro.

"Ok, I think he said something about Owen's butt"Noah comments.

"The kids as smart as a bag of rocks, mate"Gerd says.

"I understood that one"Sasha says. Chris chuckled.

"Oh, I know. Alejandro, any guesses"Chris asked.

"The worst thing you could have in your head is no teeth"Alejandro guessed. Gerd nodded.

"Bingo and how true."Chris says. "Tyler time to pucker up"Chef hands Tyler the Cod.

"I don't think I can do this"He says. "It's a fish"

"I can't either, If I touch it something bad will happen' I just know it. "Dj Protest.

"DJ, Oh my gosh look"Heather says. "He's an egyptian symbole. Must be some kind of sign. If you kiss this fish, it might break your curse and you can stay in the game."

"Nice try, but I'm not buying it Heather"DJ says.

"How about I kiss you and then you kiss the fish"Sasha said.

"Are you serious"Dj asked.

"Yeah, Close your eyes and pucker up"She directed.. DJ followed the Sasha's direction. Sasha grabbed the fish and put it against DJ's lips."Is that real enough"

"Team Victory wins"Chris says.

"Yes"Says Sasha.

* * *

Another chapter is complete. Hope ya liked and I can't wait to read the reviews. Suggestions are welcome...NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 3**

Team Chris is really really really hot and team victory were in first class enjoying there prize. It was ruled as a tie since Tyler kissed the fish at the same time.

_***Sasha's confession***_

**I can't believe it was a tie, I swear I planted those fish lips on DJ first. I also can't believe that Alejandro gave DJ that freakin' fish. "Her" name is Irene. I so badly want to turn that fish into sushi. Is it me or is Alejandro really hot and adorable. Like his body is amazing and his face is cute. I need to snap out of it because that's going to get me into trouble.**

_***End of Confession***_

They were sitting there with cucumbers on their eyes relaxing. Sasha was sitting next to else was sitting anywhere Alejandro sighed in relaxation.

"Winning is everything"Tyler says with a sigh.

"Says a guy who frenched a cod"Noah says.

"And P.S it was a tie"DJ pointed out.

_***DJ's Confession***_

**Every since I one the challenge in Newfoundland, I'm starting to feel like I could win this whole thing. Thanks to my lucky charm Irene. Can you believe she lifted that wierd curse? I know it's amazing, if you ask me. As long as she is ok, I'm golden. **

_***End of Confession***_

_***Alejandro's confession***_

*****His arms are crossed* **Irene, I didn't expect DJ to bond with my handy work. The symbol I painted on her, is holding up pretty well. His confidence is blooming which is tragic and delicious.**

_***End of Confession***_

Owen started eating the cucumbers off his eyes. He burps loudly.

"It's a facial not a fruit plate"Noah remarks

"Noah, don't you see. It's both"Owen says.

"Look Owen, These chairs are spring loaded. Look"Izzy leans the chair back but kicks Owen in his manhood in the process. Sasha took off her cucumbers and looks at Owen. You could see the pain in his face.

"Why is it always the kiwi's"He asks.

"Do you want me to go get some ice" asked Sasha.

"Yes please"He groans. She gets up and walks to the bar. She fills a bag with ice and gives it to Owen.

"There you go"She sits back in her chair.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**You're probably asking, why am I being so nice to Owen. Well, it's apart of my plan. I'm going to win Team Chris is really really really hot over and once I gain their trust. I'm going to take them down, one by one. **

_***End of Confession***_

Sasha just sat there since she can't really relax anymore. She looks over at Owen, who's talking to Noah.

"Owen, Do you want these"She asks.

"Do I"He takes the cucumbers and inhales them. She gets up and walks to the bar. Chris walks by. Alejandro isn't too far behind.

"Well since Sasha and DJ are the only people on their team, Can we just welcome there under our wing. That's only if you allow it. "asked Alejandro. Sasha's amazed and intrigued. Chris shrug his shoulders.

"Well, Whoever doesn't get elimnated next gets the chance to pick their team"He says.

"It's ok, The teams are probably going to merge anyway"DJ says.

"Wrong, Convo is offically over"Chris says.

"Sounds like you have some ass kissing to do"Sasha says. She walks away from the bar and back to her seat. Alejando sits in the seat across from Sasha.

"Sasha, Have I told you how hot you are"He says.

"It's going to take more than that to win me over but thanks for the compliment"She says as she leaves her seat and He follows. The intercome turns on.

"Attention everyone"Chris says. Then he screams and the plan starts to lose altitude. Everyone is screaming.

"We're all gonna die"Owen cries.

"Tell mama I love her"DJ cries. The door openes and things are leaving the plan. Sasha grabs onto Noah's seat since the wind is trying to suck her outta the plane. She slips and Alejandro grabs her hand. He smiles at her and she smirks. The plane finally lands on land. Sasha falls to the ground and his still holding Alejandro's hand. She blushes and let's the passengers were lined up on the island, Owen and Izzy were missing.

"Two airports on an island the size of a postage stamp and it's all my fault that you missed both"Chris says.

"You blew all of this seasons money on Chris world"Chef says.

"Chris, Owen and Izzy need help"Courtney cries. They were under the plane crushed like the witch in Wizard of Oz. They were loaded into an ambulance and wisked away.

"Izzy and Owen are gonna be fine. Thanks to travel insurance, Help is on the way in 6 to 38 hours"Chris says.

"What about the rest of us"asked Gwen.

"Well, we're outta gas, the plane is busted and we're broke but the show must go on. We can't waste any of this of the hits we'll get on cliptube" He replies.

"Where are we"asked Tyler.

"Jamaica, mon"Chris says with a jamaican accent. "We were suppose to land in ochos rios but since sombody forgot to fly, I guess we'll have to do the challenge here instead and fast before someone on the island asks where's our location fee"

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season"asked Noah

"Some things cost more then expected. Airplane-ready hottubs don't grow on trees you know"Chris says.

"You must have an emergency fund"Heather asks.

"Spent it on our last fuel up"He says.

"Which went so well"Noah says.

"Grab your board shorts and meet me at the waterfall"Chris says walking away. Everyone goes on the plane and changes into their bathing suits. Alejando walks towards the waterfall and Sasha stopped him in his tracks.

"Thanks for saving my life. I could look like Izzy and Owen right now"She says.

"No problem, Why wouldn't I help a lovely lady like you"He says.

"Charm doesn't really work with me"She says. They were nose to nose almost.

"I get credit for trying"He says.

"Yeah, you do" Sasha says with a smile. She continues to walk to the waterfall. It was a nice view of the water. Something you would see on a postcard.

"Pretty blouse"Noah says.

"It's a Dashiki, mon"Chris explains. DJ chuckles a little bit.

"Yeah a woman's Dashiki"DJ says.

"What"Exclaims Chris.

"Can we get to the challenge already"asks Courtney.

"I like to call our first challenge, The Treasure Hunt of Death"He says. "We were suppose to do this at Dunn's River falls but this far more dangerous waterfall will have to do"

"So it's another water challenge"askes DJ.

"Afraid so. Do you want to take time to say a few prayers"He asks.

"Nope, I'm fine"DJ answers. "I came prepared this time". He opened his life jacket.

"Your challenge begins with a dive off the beautiful falls and into the nice lagoon below"

"Which is filled with what? Sharks?"Noah says.

"Nope"Everyone takes a sigh of relief. "Electric eels and tag teams most dive into the invested waters. You have to hold your breath and look for treasure at the bottom of the lagoon. Which is the chair Chef wears on Karoke night. First team to bring back Chefs treasure will get a major advantage in the next challenge"Chris explains. "So good luck. Team I am really really really hot, extra good luck to you since Izzy and Owen are out of will have to work hard to make up for their absence"

"No problem. Tyler is your special day. You get to do all the dives today"Noah says.

"Yeah...Wait, Hey"Tyler says.

"Do you want me to go first or no"ask Sasha to DJ.

"Me and Irene will go"He says. He lines up to the starting point. The trio dove off the cliff.

"Come on Cody, Show the sharks who's boss"Sierra screams.

"DJ, Take off the life jacket"yelled Sasha. DJ got outta the water and tagged Sasha. She dived into the water. She saw the sharks and Eels attacking the guys that were down there. She looked until she couldn't breath, which was a while. She ran up and tagged DJ, who had a huge rock with him. After his dive, He tagged Sasha. Sasha and Gwen dived in at the same time. A shark was coming their way with a big smile on this face. They swam away from the shark. Sasha went to surface since she couldn't breath. Gwen came up soon after.

"Got the God"She says in victory. Her team cheers and she was being shocked by electric eels. Sasha took the gold.

"I'll take that"She says. Alejandro dove into the water. The wave made Sasha hit the land pretty hard. Heather came around and took the godl

"Thanks"She says. Sasha grabs her leg and trips her.

"Not while I'm alive"Sasha respondes. Heather shakes her leg free and Sasha gets up and chases Heather. Heather makes it to the top.

"Check"Heather says.

"Team amazon wins the first challenge."Chris says. Sasha and Alejandro walk back up after they put Gwen into the ambulance. The group stands at the next challenge. "Team Amazon, as promised, you get an advantage in this challenge". Chef points to the helmet.

"Helmets"questioned Heather.

"Yeah, You'll need it on the Bob Sled of Death"Chris says. "TaDa". The group turns around and it's a rundown roller gasps in amazement and suprise.

"Cool"says Tyler.

"We're all gonna die today"Sasha says.

"Yeah the intern who tested it will be out of commission for 10 months. We can't afford bob sleds. So your going ride long boards instead in sets of two in bob sled style. You ride chefs track and into the pool. There is going to be three rounds, and the team with the fastest time wins. Ready?"Chris explains.

"Let's just get this over with"Sasha says. The song bell went off. Sasha and the girls were on the only ones there.

**"When I Grow Up"**

_[Heather and Courtney]_  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

_[Sasha]_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

_[All of the girls]_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say  
_[Chorus:]_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2:All girls]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Sierra]_  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

_[Bridge]_  
_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Sasha]_I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

_[Chorus]_  
_[Hook x2]_

"Good song"Chris says. The girls walk up to the top of the cliff. Every team went, but it was time for Sasha and DJ's turn. Sasha sat on DJ's back.

"Alright, Let's do this"Sasha says. DJ pulls the longboard and it makes it's way around the ride. Sasha screams her head off. She landed on her back outside the pool . Team Chris is really really hot won the challenge and DJ was sent home.

* * *

I probably should have did more details on the last challenge but you get what I'm talking about. Team Victory lost because Alejandro cheated and Sasha voted off DJ. So next chapter should be fun. Hope you liked it and I can't wait for reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 4**

The teams were located in the back of the plane. There was no one in first class this week even though team amazon won. Sasha sat on the floor and was staring off into space. She had a lot of thinking to do since she kinda had to pick a team to go on. Was she willing to be on a team with Alejandro or Heather? It was hard to pick since both teams want her.

"Sasha have you chosen which team you want to be on"asked Heather. Sasha snapped out of her deep thought and looked up at Heather.

"What, I wasn't listening"She says.

"Did you pick a team yet?"Heather asks again but with an impatient tone.

"No , I haven't. Why do you care"She answers.

"Because you remind me of ya know, me"Heather says.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment"Sasha mumbled.

"Pardon"Heather says.

"Nothing"She answers. She gets off the floor and walks out the room.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**"I don't know what team I'm going to choose. Tell you the truth I'm ready to just say forget it and do it on my own. Maybe-"Alejandro walked into the room. **

**"Oh, You're doing your confession. I'll come back later"He says. **

**"No, Wait"She says. He stops and looks at her. "Why do you want me on your team"**

**"Because I see how you work. You could help get rid of the competition"He says. **

**"Alright, I'm kinda done with mine. So you can start your's"Sasha says. She moves past and reaches for the doorknob. She stops and looks at Alejandro. He looked at her back in the same way. Something was attracting them to each other like a magnent. Their bodies were getting closer and closer until their lips touched. It was a deep passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They finally pulled away from each other. "Thanks for the kiss, Gotta get going"**

_***End of Sasha's confession./ Alejandro's confession. **_

**Did that just happen? Was that me or did me and Sasha just kiss? I came in here to say something about Owen but that was mind blowing. Not enough to get my head outta the game. I need her on my team, and I hope she picks us. **

_***End of Confession***_

Sasha walked back into the room, bitting her bottom lip. She sat down on the floor.

"I might have picked my team"She says.

"Who"asked Heather almost falling out her chair.

"I'm not telling, I will let you know when we start our challenge"She says.

"Attention helpless competitors, We've been denied permission to land, so you're going to have to jump"Chris says. Everyone starts complaining at once. "And Chef may have miscounted the parashutes. So you might want to grab one before they're gone" Everyone makes their way to the pile of Parashutes. Everyone had a parashute but Cody and Owen. Everyone jumps out one by one. They landed on a bridge in london.

"Oooh, London. Did you know that Queen Mary the second got engaged when she was only 15"Sierra says. Cody starts to fake laugh.

"Cool, Can I have my hand back now"He asks. After Noah and Owen landed, everyone piled on the bus.

"Before we start, Sasha what team do you want to be on"Chris asks.

"I've chosen to be on Team you're really really really hot"She answers.

"So you're gonna run with the big boy, huh"He asks.

"Yeah, I guess"Sasha says.

"Wait, Where's Alejandro"asked Heather.

"I don't know, I saw him when I left the confession booth"She says.

_***Heather's Confession***_

**I think something happened between Sasha and Alejandro. Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out, sooner or later. **

_***End of Confession***_

"Yes where is he?"questioned Chris."The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.. Stay tuned to the next chapter.

* * *

Yeah, there would have been more but I'm tired. So the next chapter should be up soon, maybe even tomorrow if I feel like it. Hahhahah, Anways I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMEZ

~Hiphopangel1221~


	5. Chapter 5

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 5**

*Recap of the last chapter: ALEJANDRO IS MISSING AND THEY'RE IN LONDON!*

"Alright, Floor it" Whoever was drive slammed on the gas. "Today's challenge is to find and capture the infamous British killer, 'Jack the Ripper'. There will be clues hidden in various locations"

"Where's Alejandro"asked Heather.

"He's already been captured by the Killer" Chris says.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**Great, We're so going lose this challenge. I'm basically stuck working with a bunch of morons. Yeah, Noah's smart but He's only book smart, Owen just wants to eat, and Tyler is just plain stupid. We're so gonna lose.**

_***End of Confession***_

They arrive at the Tower of London, where there a two guards standing there.

"In this challenge you're gonna have to strip these two guards in front of the tower to find a clue hidden in their clothes. So good luck" Chris says. The "Song" bell goes off.

**Owen:** _It's creepy how they stand there,_  
_and don't even blink!_  
_I don't wanna see his bum, all naked and pink!_  
**Noah:** _Hey buddy,_  
_Can we bribe you,_  
_to strip yourself down?_  
**Owen:** _Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Fish?_  
**Noah:** Don't kill him, you clown!  
**Courtney:** _No way, I can't strip him,_  
_Duncan will freak!_  
**Heather:** _And I'm allergic to uniforms._  
**Gwen:** Okay, that's just weak.  
**Sierra:** _I made a vow that Cody's the only man for me!_  
**Gwen:** Okay, so then I have to do it? Uh, hello! Injury! Ow!  
**Courtney:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**Heather:** _There's only one thing to do!_  
**Sierra:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Courtney, Heather, and Sierra:** _And, sorry, Gwen, that's you!_  
**Gwen:** Ow! Oh, wait!  
**Sasha:** _If we're gonna find that clue..._  
**Owen:** _There's only one thing to do!_  
**Noah:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Sasha, Owen, and Noah:** _And Tyler, dude, that's you!_  
**Gwen:** Sierra! Look! It's Cody!  
_And I think he wants to strip!_  
**Sierra:** _Poor honey! Quick, get out of those things._  
_And that will help, I bet._  
**Gwen:** _Yeah, we're gonna find that clue._  
**Heather:** _We're doing what Chris proposed!_  
**Courtney:** _Force someone to strip him down!_  
**Courtney, Heather, and Gwen:** _Cause' if we don't, we're hosed!_  
**Courtney:** _Totally ho-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-Oh-oh-osed!_

"Ok we stripped this guy down and we found nothing"Sasha states.

"Well, we found a pen in his pocket and lint in his socks but that's it"Noah says. "There is no way I'm gonna search his boxers"

"We could find another guy to strip"Owen suggests.

"Or the clue is in that hat, You're playing with"Sasha grabs the envelope and the group gathers around her. "We have to go to Anne Bolyn's room"

"How do you know"asked Noah.

"You're not the only person who reads"She says. They ran up to the room and see the machine they use to pull people. More like a torture machine.

"Do we have to play rock paper scissors again to figure out who's gonna be stretched "asked Noah.

"I'm fexible to the extreme, bro"Tyler says. He puts his legs over his shoulders and his teamates mouths drop. "Sweaty Mocha Yoga"

"Hurry up and tie him down before he changes his mind" Sasha says.

"Or Alejandro will make me do it for being shortest" Noah says.

"Why don't you like Al', He's cool"Owen says.

"I don't trust him, He's like an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil"He answers.

"Dirty"Questiones Owen

"Slippery. Think about it, He's heather but with more social skills"Noah says.

"Well, I don't find anything wrong with him. He's just playing the game"Sasha says. She places her hands on the dial. Tyler starts screaming for Sasha to stop. Everyone put their hands up.

"You realize we haven't started yet" Noah states. Tyler opens his eyes.

"my 's cool. I'll go silent "He says.

"Anyways do you like Alejandro"asked Noah.

"No"Sasha starts to turn the dial fast. Tylers face was filled with pain. "Why do you say that"

"You just defended him and you know his ways"Noah spun the dial.

"It's called being observant"She spun the dial even faster.

"Are you doing that yoga thing when you breath through your toe nails"asked Owen. "That is so cool". A compartment opened ontop of the machine.

"Theres the clue"Noah says.

"Oh, Sweet"Owen says. Sasha looked at the envelope and read it out loud.

"If your teamate can still use his feet bring her down for something to eat" She reads.

"Let's go down to the dining hall"Noah says.

"Good, I'm starved"Owen says. The trio makes their way out of the room and down stairs." You know what's hilarious"

"We forgot Tyler"Sasha and Tyler stop.

"How's that funny"Owen asks. Tyler screamed from the distance.

"We don't have time. We're already far behind, Let's go"Sasha says.

"We gotta go back" Noah says. Owen and Noah go back. Sasha stands there and makes her way down the hall. She heard footsteps and turned around. Nobody was there. Someone move behind her and there was nobody there.

"If that's you Alejandro, it's not funny"She says. A mysterious figure appeared behind Sasha. She turned around and screamed. The figure grabbed her but Sasha wasn't going without a fight. He brought her into a room were Alejandro, Tyler, Sierra and Cody. He dropped her on the floor and left the room. "Alejandro?"

"Yeah, So you thought it was me"

"Don't flatter yourself"She answers.

"So you don't like me"Alejandro says.

"Are you hurt"asked Sasha.

"No because it's obvious that you like me"He says.

"I do not, If you must know I have a boyfriend back at home"She says.

***Alejandro's Confession*  
**

**Of Course, She has a "Boyfriend". She just doesn't want to admit that she likes me. Now I have another girl wrapped around my finger. Well, Maybe?.**

***End of Confession. **

***Sasha's Confession***

**I do not have a crush on Alejandro! He might have a nice smile and adorable eyes but that doesn't mean anything. Alright, I don't have a boyfriend but still. I don't have a crush on him. **

***End of Confession***

Heather came soon after and stood next to between Sasha and Tyler. There were screens on the wall showing showing the hidden cameras.

"Oh darn the bitch is gone"Noah says going back to the spot where Sasha disappeared. Sasha cocks an eyebrow. After a while of the teams figuring out the challenges they went back to the room where the missing contestants weres.

"Sweat everybody is ok"Owen says

"Yep, Everyone's fine. You guys were so stupid to be worried"Heather said.

"But it was reasurring to some were concerned"Alejandro glared at Noah.

"You were watching everything"Noah says nervously

" 'Oh, Darn the bitch is gone'...Does that ring a bell Noah"Sasha says. She shakes her head.

"Wow, that's awkward"He says

"Like an eel dipped in grease"Alejandro says.

"Where I'm from that's a compliment. Tough nieghborhood."Noah says. "But hey we caught the Ripper type guy" Owen takes off the potato sack. Everyone gasps.

"Old man, Jenkins"They said at once. Chris takes off the mask. "Ezekiel"

"Found him living in the cargo hold with the rats"Chef says.

"I was gonna let him back in the game if he could avoid being captured. As you see, he didn't"Chris says. Chef throws him out the drop of shame.

"So then who did Courtney and Gwen catch"asked Heather. They pulled the sack off and there was Duncan.

"Duncan"They all say in shock.

"You brought me back here. Ugh! Where's the stupid exit again"Duncan says.

"Not so fast, quitter. You thought you could skip out the game, eh? Thought I wouldn't find you, uhm"Chris says.

"Um, You didn't, We did. Sorry"Gwen says.

"That's why team Amazon wins todays competition"Chris says.

"Yes"Team amazon says.

"What"Owen and Noah say together.

"Head back to the elimination room dudes and dudette. First class goes to the ladies. As a concelation prize the 'D' mean is on your team"Chris says. "But someone else has to go"

"Uh, Oh"Owen and Noah say in unison again. In the elimination room, Team CRRRH were sitting around.

"With 4 votes against him, Noah it's time for you to say Tally ho, Pip pip cherio, Tooda loo"

"If, I jump will you stop"asked Noah.

"Good-bye buddy, I'll win for you"Owen says.

"Whatever, Just beware of Eels and female dogs" He says. Sasha had a smirk and so do did Alejandro. Sasha sat next to Owen.

"Don't worry, Owen. You still got me"She says with a sincere smile.

"I guess you're right"He says. He hugs her tight.

"Owen"She says loosing breath.

"Yeah"

"Kinda need to breath"She answers.

"Oh, Sorry" Owen lets go of Sasha and she breath. Sasha walks to the confessional and there was Tyler.

"You don't want to go in there"He said

"Why"She asked.

"No reason"

"You're hiding something from me"She says. She walks towards the door.

"No"he says.

"What's behind this door that you don't want me to see. Courtney plotting to get me kicked out the game"She says.

"No"He says.

"Tell me, Tyler or I will open the door"She says.

"Duncan and Gwen are kissing"He says. Sasha smirks. She looks through the crack and Tyler was right.

"Thanks Tyler"She says. She walks away.

"Don't tell anybody, ok"He says.

"Don't worry, I'm not"She says.

* * *

Oh Snap Crackle Pop, Gwen and Duncan kiss. You shouldn't be suprised if you saw the episode. I expected those two to get together since they made a connection in TDA!. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome, NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	6. Chapter 6

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 6**

*Recap of the last chapter: GWEN AND DUNCAN KISSED! TEAM AMAZON WON THE CHALLENGE!

Sasha sat next to Owen, who was sleeping. Duncan was on the otherside of him sleeping.

"Noah, Don't eat the poison stuff, it's poison"Owen cries in his screams as he awakens. Tyler and Alejandro glare at him. "Was I talking in my sleep" He chuckles a little bit.

"Yeah, You kinda were"Sasha says.

"Sorry, I'll just go away"Owen says looking down at the ground.

_***Owen's Confession***_

**Al and Tyler are super tight now, after they spent all that time on the plane in london. They even voted Noah off. Noah, I miss the pitter patter of his tiny , now I might be next. Sasha won't vote me off, right?**

_***End of Confession***_

After Sasha sees Owen leave, She looks at Tyler with a smirk on her face. She looks over at Duncan then at Tyler.

"Come on"Tyler cries.

"Come on, What"She asks. "I'm just looking at you"

_***Tyler's Confession***_

**Her green eyes are so piercing, So much pressure from those eyes! I'm not good under pressure. I'm not good at keeping secrets.**

_***End of Confession***_

"Something wrong, Tyler" Alejandro asked. "If you tell me, maybe I can help"

"I saw something"Tyler whispers. Duncan awakes from his nap.

"Oh, Wow. That was a deep sleep"He says yawning. "The sleep of the dead. Get it Tyler, Dead!". Sasha smirks and Alejandro smirks as if he has an idea.

_***Duncan's Confession***_

**Tyler saw me and Gwen kissing and now he's all freaked out. I think he knows better then to talk about it. He Better know better. **

_***End of Confession***_

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**I just love the tension but i can tell you right now that Tyler isn't good under pressure. The way he just reacted to me looking at him, He's gonna crack by the end of the challenge. Once he does that, My plan will begin.**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Alejandro's confession***_

**Sasha knows whats going on between Tyler and Duncan. I need to figure out what's going on and use it. **

_***End of Confession***_

"Prepare yourselves for challenges of an amaetur calebure"Chris says to the two teams who are gathered in a small room. "Because we are recreating the original Olympics. And we're heading to the birth place of the Olympics right now in-"

"Athens"Sasha questioned.

"Greece" Courtney says.

"I'm pretty sure Athens is in Greece" Sasha corrected.

"Atlantis"Sierra said

"Mt. Olympous"Owen questioned.

"Wrong, Wrong, Fictional and What"Chris says. "We're going to Rome, Italy"

"Pizza Party"Owen screams.

"I'm pretty sure if I'm up to date on my Athens, Greece's history, The Olympics were there and not Rome"Sasha said.

"No-"

"Their right"Gwen says. Chris started looking through paper.

"Interns...Everyone probably should hang onto something except you" The plane turns and the intern was out the plane" You might want to find some info on Greece, QUICKLY. Greece it is"Everyone gets off the floor and stands up.

"Prepare yourselves for battle"Sierra says. Sasha rolls her eyes.

"Child's play, Theres no way us athetes will lose an Olympic challenge to a team with no men"Alejandro says. Cody sighs and Sasha rolls her eyes yet again.

"You better look good in silver because I look great in gold"Heather says. Sasha sees Gween and Duncan making eyes at each other.

"I'll be happy to lend you one of ours since we'll have all of them"Alejandro says. Sasha grabs Duncans shirt and leads him away from the group. She gently pushes him to a wall.

"What gives"He says.

"Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase here, I saw what you and Gwen did in the confessional. Before you start getting ready to kill Tyler, He didn't tell me. I found saw it for myself and before you start to threaten me like you did Tyler, I don't take to kind to threats. I know exactly where all the pressure points are, so I can knock you out cold without even punching you"She states.

"What do you want"He asked.

"A favor and I will make sure two things"She says.

"What are the two things"He asked.

"That I won't tell her and that if she finds out from Tyler that you won't get voted off today, Deal"She answers.

"Deal, What's the favor"He asked.

"You'll find out later"She says. She walks away and the plane lands in Greece. They got off the plane.

"Welcome to Athens, Greece where they held the famous Olympics. As my intern informs me, Olympians competed naked"Chris says.

"All right time to drop the laundry"Owen says taking off his belt. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"No, That was just a quirky fact. Stay DRESSED. Only need to be restort to being naked is if there is a tie breaker"He says."Today we are gonna do things a bit differently. Since Team amazon has all girls, all challenges are 1 on 1 'll be competeing for gold, the team with the most gold wins first class tickets to our next destination, second wins a brutal elimination ceramony" TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I know it's not much but still it's a chapter. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think of the chapter with you reviews. Suggestions are welcome but NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	7. Chapter 7

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 7**

*Recap of the last chapter: THEY DIDN'T START THE GREECE CHALLENGE YET!

"And Silver medals, Right? Second place gets silver medals"asked Owen.

"There's no silver medals, just gold"Chris explains.

"But at the Olympics-"Chris cut Owen off again.

"Just gold, that's it"Chris says.

_***Owen's confession***_

**As a kid, I've always fantasized about being an Olympian. Standing proud on that podium with my head held high as I listen to the national anthem. Of some other country, bringing home another silver for canada.**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Sasha's confession***_

**Why do I think I'm going to be in the elimination room at the end of this challenge. I know your probably thinking, "Why so negative, you have all guys on your team?" Well, Guys get cocky and lose. Hear me out on this one, Most guys when they get too cocky about a competition against girls, they get proved wrong. And you know it's true. I should probably start thinking about who I'm voting off tonight"**

_***End of Confession***_

"Our first historical event is a Greecian scavenger hunt. Inside the podium of bericlase is filled with maze like rows in columns. Players must search through these ancient forest of columns and return with the Greecian treasure that awaits you inside. First one to do so, takes the gold. So who's going in"Chris says.

"Me"Gwen and Duncan say in unison.

"What"Gwen, Duncan and Courtney say in unison. The two were stammering on which one goes first.

"Gwen vs. Duncan it is"Chris finalizes.

"Wow, that is so...fun"Courtney says. Sasha was enjoying the show and you could tell by her smiling eyes.

_***Alejandro's Confession***_

**Now there's tension between Gwen and Duncan? Perhaps Tyler and Gwen are secretly dating? And Duncan is-Ah, No no no no, Patience**

_***End of Confession**_

_***Sierra's Confession***_

**Did you see those sparks? Gwen has had a crush on Duncan since season 1 and he's always had something for her too. There's a whole fan base dedicated to Gwuncan. I wonder if this year there is a relationship fan base for Sieody? No Codera**

_***End of Confession***_

"What's the big deal? Let someone else do this even"said Duncan.

"My decision is final , duncan."Duncan mumbles something under his breath. "Excuse me"

"I didn't say anything"

"You won't say anything until the Olympics are over. Between Now and then you have to zip it or sing it. It makes up for the songs you missed while you were in breech of your contract. If you speak in stead of sing it. You will get a lash from Chefs Olympic towel. "Chris says.

"Oh a towel, I'm so scared"

"You should be. Exihbit A"Chris says. Chef hits Duncan with the towel.

"Ow!"Duncan Screams.

"Shucks, You really should have sung that out" He says. Chef hits Duncan once more.

"Ow"Sang Duncan.

"Much better"Chris says. He tosses them them tops to a trash bins to the two.

"Uh, What are we gonna do with this"asked Gwen.

"These authentic shields will help you in your treasure hunt. For the treasure you seek, is attached to a garmanthian luck to both of you. Duncan, Chef will be following you. Be sure to sing it if you gotta say it. Chef sound the spartan battle horn"

Chris explains. Chef blew into a kazoo. "Just go already. The rest of you follow me"

"Wait, We're not gonna stay and . At all times"asked Courtney.

"Nope,Time to flip channels. Just like the real olympics" The rest of the teamates followed Chris to a circle. It was like a wrestling ring for schools. "Pancration is an ancient greek martial art with no man standing wins the goal"

"As the strongest Amazon, I volunteer to fight this game"Courtney says.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm the strongest"Cody says. Courtney laughs a little bit.

"As I was saying-"Sierra interupts her.

"That's it, I volunteer to fight courtney"Sierra says.

"Um, I need someone from team I'm really really really hot to get involved here. Come on, Anyone"Chris says. The guys looked at Sasha.

"Why, Me"asked Sasha.

"You're a girl" Tyler said.

"So, Just because I'm a girl it doesn't make it a fair fight"She said.

"Yeah, It will. To watch two girls go at it like sissy's will be fun to watch"Tyler says. Sasha cocked an eyebrow.

**_*Sasha's Confession*_**

**What a Pig? Girls can fight just as hard as guys like that should go die in a hole. I will show Tyler, who the sissy is.**

**_*End of Confession*_**

"Come on, Let's take them"Owen says.

"I did wrestling back in grade school"Tyler says

"Alright, Tyler I will give you my spot and you'll have to repay me the favor down the road."Alejandro says. Tyler gave a thumbs up. Him and Owen put their game faces on while Sasha shook her head. "Come on Sasha, Do this for the team"

"Whatever"She answers.

"We will destroy you"Owen says with a growl.

"Sold, Into the ring with the three of you"Chris says. The three got into the ring.

"My first is so cool"Owen says. Sierra runs to Sasha and she stands there with her arms crossed.

"Bring it on, Sasha"Sierra says. Sasha moves and Sierra falls to the ground. "Come on let's wrestle."

"I'm not a very violent person"Sasha says.

"Well, Get violent"She says. Sierra tackled her to the ground like a football player. She kicked Sierra in the face. .

"I told you, I don't like getting violent"Sasha says getting off the ground. Sasha lifted herself into a back hand spring. Sierra went to Owen choking him. Courtney went to Sasha. "I'm so over this"

"Not so fast-"Before Courtney could finish, Sasha punched her in the face. Cody finally came back after being bumped into the air by Owen's stomach.

"Never fear ladies, I'm back to save ya"Cody says.

"Just stay outta the way pipsqueek"Courtney says. Sierra pauses for a moment.

"Pipsqueek, That's it"Sierra went from Owen's neck to ontop of Courtney.

"Your team is fierce but shouldnt' they be fighting us"asked two squeezed each other so tight, they passed out.

"That's two golds for team Chris is really really really really hot"Chris says.

"two"Courtney questioned.

"Hey, It was suppose to be a one on one challenge. But you guys turned it to a team event"Chris says. Owen cheers as he has the medals around his stood next to Sasha.

"Good job out there"Tyler says. Sasha punched Tyler and walked away.

"You must have really made her mad"Owen said. The group walks over to watch the rest of the other challenge. They can barely hear a thing.

"Sasha, What's going on between you and Alejandro"asked Sierra.

"Nothing why"She answers

"Because on one of my websites there's a fan base for Sashandro"Sierra said.

"Well, There's nothing going between us. We're just teamates...for now"She said.

"What does that mean"Sierra asked.

"I'm pretty chris will merge us against each other."She answers.

"Shh"Courtney says to the two. Gwen got the medal and brough it to her team. "Nice job Gwen."

"Thanks"Gwen says.

"Is duncan ok"asked Courtney.

"Not for long"Sasha mummbled.

"What was that"Courtney asked.

"I didn't say anything, I think that was the wind"Sasha answers.

"How long were you guys together before we got here-"Chris cut Courtney off.

"Next event"He says. Sierra walked up to Alejandro.

"What's going on between you and Sasha"She asked.

"Nothing at all, Why"asked Alejandro.

"Nothing"She says.(A/N: I'm gonna skip the hurdle event so we get to the really juicy part of it all).

"Ok, Seriously where's Duncan"Courtney asks.

"Duncan will join us as soon as he can. Ya know, If he's still alive"Chris said.

"If? What's that suppose to mean"Gwen cried.

"Can we focus on the game please"Chris asks. "It's time for the dreaded tie breaker"

"One second Chris. You sounded really "Courtney points out.

"Well, I..uh..know how you feel so"Gwen answers.

"You know how I feel? Like you get it or like you feel the same way"asked Courtney

"Uh...Look wings"Gwen says.

"Attention please, Chef spent over 1 hour molding two sets of wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the planes member from each team must strap on the wings and take flight to the medal all the way up snags the gold medal out the sky wins the Olympics and first class passes for their team"Chris explains.

"Uh, Sounds kinda dangerous"Owen states.

"Not at all"Chris says. The feathers fall apart into a pile. The intern cleans it up and walks away. "We're gonna need more wax for that. So who's going up first"

"I'll do it for all of you-"Sierra grabbed and squeezed cody before he finished.

"Thank you cody"She says.

"Team Me?Super hot me? Who's going up first"asked Chris.

"I'll do it"Tyler says. "To the extreme"

"And since it's a tie breaker, before you two strap on your wings...please slip into these authentic spartan costumes"Chris asked. Sierra squeeks again.

"Costume"She squeals. The guys switch into them and it reveals their bodies. "He's like an angel"

"Those costumes are not auth-"Sierra cuts Alejandro off.

"Shhh. No one cares"She says.

"This is gonna be a close one"Owen says.

"Yes, Too close. Someone needs a distraction to hold them down"Alejandro says. "Time to pay back that favor. Please tell courtney what you know about Duncan and Gwen"

"On your mark"Chris says.

"Now"Alejandro says. There was serious tension going on between eveyrone.

"Uh...I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS. SASHA SAW IT TOO. SHE MADE ME TELL HER WHAT WAS GOING ON. HER EYES ARE SO DEMANDING AND I COULDNT' TAKE IT ANYMORE"Tyler says. Sasha shruggs.

"What"Courtney exclaims.

"Woah that's a load off"Tyler says.

"He said he saw-"Courtney growled at Gwen.

"Get set"Chris says.

"HOW COULD YOU! I thought we were friends-ish. I hate you, I hate you"Courtney says.

"Go"Chris says. Tyler starts to flap his wings.

"Duncan, Duncan"Cody Repeats.

"You called, Nice bikini"Duncan says. Cody punches Duncan.

"Sing it"Chef says hitting him with a towel.

"Fly cody, Fly"

"Stay right there, Cody"Courtney demands.

"Courtney, We will lose the challe-Oh. Stay there Cody"Sierra says.

"You are so Eliminated"Courtney said.

"She's got my vote"Heather says.

"Agreed"Sierra says. Cody starts to flap his wings.

_***Cody's confession***_

**I'll do anything for Gwen. She has to kiss me sometime right?**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**Let my plan begin. Wanna know my plan? Well, Since Courtney is mad at Duncan. She's gonna look for a rebound to make him jealous. She's limited guys so it's either Owen, Tyler or Alejandro. Then I'm gonna to flirt my way with Duncan, which will get Gwen and Maybe Courtney Jealous. Then If I flirt with Alejandro in the process, then It'll piss heather off. Either way, my flirting is going to throw peoples games off. Let's just hope it doesn't backfire**

_***End of confession***_

"Their wings are molting"Alejandro says.

"Maybe it's seasonal"Owen says.

"Come on Cody"Gwen says to herself.

"You don't get to cheer"Courtney says. Tyler almost had it but fell to the ground because his wings where gone. Cody grabbed it with his teeth and fell on Tyler.

"Amazon's win! And losers will head back to the elimination room for the second time in a row"Chris says.

"Don't remind me"Sasha says.

"Yes"Gwen says. While the guys casted their vote, Sasha went to Chris.

"Chris, How about nobody gets eliminated tonight"asked Sasha.

"Why, would i do that"He asked.

"Because, Don't you like the drama that's going on right now. The tension between everyone. It will boost ratings"She says.

"I'll think about it"He says. Sasha walked into the booth and casted her vote for Tyler. Sasha sat next to Duncan.

"So, here we are. Let's look at why. Tyler volunteered and lost the tie breaker which is why you're all here. Plus he got TKO'd by a girl. Funny, yes but not helpful. Alejandro blew it in the hurdles which forced the tie breaker which is why you're all here. Plus he knocked himself out tyring to out-man a girl. All this while his hair was in a ponytail"Chris says.

"What does my hair have-"Chris ignored him and moved on.

"And Duncan, You lost the first challenge a while back and you managed to ruffle up a lot of ruffled feathers. Plus if all the girls were eliminated, we don't know who he'll try to kiss next"Chris says. Duncan scuffs. "You're choice is pretty clear but today the final choice is the drop of shame will be taken by...This 's right, I'm ignoring the vote. As if I'm going to send Duncan home when the fun is just getting started. Team Chris is really really really really hot stays as it now". Sasha got up from the seat and walked away. Duncan followed.

"How did you do it"asked Duncan.

"How did I do what? Save your butt. I have my ways"She says. "Just remember you owe me later"

* * *

Snap Crackle Pop...This was a juicy chapter. I hope you liked it and can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome...NO FLAMES!(P.S Thanks for the suggestions Cakedecorator)

~Hiphopangel1221~


	8. Chapter 8

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 8**

*Recap of the last chapter: COURTNEY FINDS OUT ABOUT THE KISS BETWEEN GWEN AND DUNCAN!

Everyone was sitting in the little small a.k.a there dining hall if they don't have first class. Duncan walked up to Sasha, who was talking to Owen.

"I forgot to say thanks for helping me"He says.

"I keep my promises and now you just have to hold up your part of the bargian. I don't need the favor right now but I'll let you know"She says. "It looks like Cody got you good"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I guess"He said.

"Maybe you shouldn't-"Before she could finish her statement, Courtney dumped a bowl of spaghetti on his head. Sasha backed up to make sure she didn't get any on her. She started pouting on floor. She was babbling about something but it really wasn't. Everyone looked down at her.

"Look, I'm sorry"He begins to say. Courtney kicked him in his manhood. The two teams went into their proper places. Duncan sat down on the other end of the bench in pain. Sasha handed him another ice pack.

"Here, Keep it on there for a while"She says.

"Why are you being nice to me"He asked.

"Because right now your hated by everyone except me and Gwen maybe even Owen"She said.

"You have a point there"

"I know I do. Just keep the ice on your eye and your manhood. I'll see you once we land"She says.

"Alright"He says. Sasha gets up and sits next to Tyler.

"I'm serious, He's a jerk with a capital 'G'. I would never cheat on my Lindsey, the way he hurt deserves to kicks to the-"Owen cleared his throat.

"Permission to speak freely,Athlete to Athlete"He said.

"What happened to your medal"Tyler asked.

"Let just say I kept refilling it until I starting puking up white cloud"He answers. "A jock talk aside the way I see it is Duncan is a double gold medalist in the Total Drama babe olympics"

"There's a babe Olympics"Tyler asks in shock. Sasha slams her palm into her forehead and shakes her head.

"Well Duncan's the only guy in TD history to score two girls"Owen says.

"Courtney and Gwen, punks got mojo"Tyler says.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**Babe Olympics? Really! They are such...guys. Anyways, My plan is working. I'm starting to get on Duncan's good side which will come in handy in the future. In my opinion, Do I condone cheating? No but did Courtney deserve it? Yeah. She's too controlling. I seriously want to punch her to shut her mouth.**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Alejandro's Confession***_

**Problem: Duncan is strong player. Solution: Courtney is voluetile. She'll throw the amazon's off their game which will throw Duncan off his game as well. All she needs is a little push**

_***End of Confession***_

The plane starts to shake a little bit.

"Attention potential crash victims, please remain calm. Our 'Auto Pilot' is testing some equitment. Snacks in the common area, if you don't believe me and want a last meal"Chris says over the intercom.

"You call these snacks? We're all gonna die"Owen cries. Sasha shakes her head.

"Sasha, It says on one of your social network pages that your mother died when you were a baby, is that true?"Sierra asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it"She says in a soft voice.

"Is it true that you're in a relationship"Sierra asked.

"No, I'm single. Why did you look me up? Stalker much?"Sasha walked away to her team. The lights go out on the plane and everyone gasps. "Whoever is holding my hand, Can you let go"

"Oh, Sorry"Cody says. Owen farts and eveyrone glares at him.

"As the dark as my witness that wasn't me"Owen says. The plane starts to head towards the ground and everyone screams.

"I bet you 5 dollars that you can't hypnotize owen"Duncan says.

"No way, You can"Sasha says.

"You two are on"Alejandro said. The plane hits the ground and Owen is screaming his head off. Duncan and Sasha stare at him as he screams.

"3..2..1. and you're back"Alejandro says then snaps his fingers. Owen stops screaming.

"We landed already? I'm so over my flying thing"He says.

"Looks like we owe you 10 bucks"Duncan says.

*Alejandro's Confession*

My uncle julio is a professional hypnotist. Manipulating runs in the familiy and that wasn't the only post hypnotic suggestion I gave owen.

*End of Confession*

"Everyone welcome to the coolest extra terrestrialist place in the world. Area 52"Chris says.

"Area 52? Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is"Gwen points out.

"The show's so broke that we have to fake an area now"Duncan says.

"No, this is really area 52. That over there is area 51. We're all inside the border except Duncan"Chris says. Duncan gets shot at by lasers.

"Ducan"Gwen cries.

"Thanks for the laser show Colonel. It's good to have friends in Area 51 places"Chris says. Courtney burst into laughter.

_***Duncan's Confession***_

**Flirting with Tyler? I knew Courtney hated me but not this much...wow**

_***End of Confession***_

"Listen up space cases, The '5''1' is the most tightly protected military base in the world. Which is why tonight's challenge is gonna be so much fun...for me. Part 1: Break in to Area 51 without being shot, gased, plasma rayed, or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by elite guard soldiers. If anyone gets all exploded, a timely and hilarious demize will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident. Part 2: Each team must find a genuine functioning alien artifact inside Area 51's boxed warehouse. The place is filled with broken alien junk, you need to find something alien that still works. but be careful, The warehouse is loaded with traps. Part 3: The winning team must bring back their artifact in tact to win. Last team back faces elimination. And do not get caught over there. Rumor has it that tresspassers get a memory wipe and are transfered to an Alien coloney where they either becomes slaves or food. You have til dawn...Go" Team CRRRH ran to their destination.

"Ok, We should scout points of entry. Owen and Sasha are with me"Duncan explains. They follow him and there is no way into there.

"Duncan, Do you think I can get Tyler to risk his life just for me to get over that"She aks.

"Doubt it but if you do. I'll give you 5 bucks"He says.

"Ok,Deal"She stop at a huge rock.

"Guys you've gotta see this" Ducan yells. Alejandro and Tyler join the trio.

"I think it's safe to cross"Tyler says.

"Wait for it"Sasha says. .A rabbit hops by and get toasted by a laser.

"I'll be on the plane"Owen says.

"Listen up, I have a plan"Duncan says.

"Tyler, Can we talk in private"She asked.

"I need to hear this plan"He says.

"I have a plan for just me and you" She says.

"What is it"asked Tyler.

"You're gonna think it's stupid. Forget what I said"She started walking away. She counted down from 5 on her fingers to show Duncan, who was observing.

"Sasha, Tell me. Maybe I can help"Tyler says after she hits one.

"Well, I need a strong, sexy guy to do this. I would have asked Alejandro but I don't think he's sexy enough. You are just the guy. Just looking at you makes me wanna lose control"She says in a seductive voice a.k.a her persuasion voice.

"You think i'm sexy"He says.

"Yeah, Of course. Now, are you going to help little ole me"She asks.

"Yeah"He answers.

"Here's the plan. We're both gonna make a run for it. You run way and I run the other way. That way we confuse the little laser have to do it at the same time or it won't work"She says.

"Alright let's go"He said.

"What's this about"asked Alejandro.

"Just watch"Duncan says.

"1...2...3"Sasha say. They both make a run for it and Tyler get's lasered. Once Sasha got close enough, she did a series of backflips and lands on her feet. "She sticks the landing and get's 5 bucks"

_***Sasha's confession***_

**As a little girl, I was forced by my step mother aka my adopted mom made me take gymnastics and cheerleading. She wanted me to stay fit and to always be active. I did more sports after that though.**

_***End of Confession***_

Sasha stands there and watches her team throw rocks in the air and run. Sasha watched Owen fly of the fence.

"Owen are you ok"asked Sasha.

"Yeah"He answered. "But how did you get over there" A tube grabbed her him once they got a bigger size and he disappeared.

"Owen"Cries Tyler. He runs to the fence.

"Wait you don't have to-"It was too late Tyler touched the fence and was being shocked. Sasha looked over at the doorway and walked to it, the guys followed. They stood there and waited for Tyler to get to the otherside. "Nicely done, Tyler"

"Sasha, Where did you learn to backflip like that"Alejandro asked.

"Gymnastics and Cheerleading"She said.

"What do you think of out little fan base for us"He asked. He put his arms on her shoulders.

"Get over yourself, There isn't a fan base for us. Maybe for you and your ego?"She answers. She removes his arm. They walk throught the door.

""We beat, Team Chris is Really Really Really hot here"Gwen says.

"Think again pasty"Duncan says. The all stand there and look around. (A/N: I'm gonna skip some of the challenge and get to one part of it that's been requested.)Sasha walks over to her team. Owen looked like the Joker but with a mullet. "Sasha you wanna help here". She walks over to help get the alien off Alejandro's face. The trio got shocked together.

"Or Duncan's name, Or Sasha's name or Al's name or the rest of the total drama clan"Owen continued.

"Owen, Shut up and Help"Sasha says.

"3...2...1 Revenge"Alejandro says. Owen gives himself a wedgie and starts doing the running man.

"Take me out to the ball game, take me out through the crowd.."He sang with a high voice. Everyone stood still and watched it. Duncan threw the alien at Owen's face.

_***Sasha's confession***_

_**-burst into laughter- **_**I couldn't hold that in anymore. That is too funny. That has offically made my day. Wait...Did Alejandro make me laugh? Oh Jeeze, that can't happen. I can't show feelings for my teamate slash enemy. This is against all codes of law.**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Duncan's Confession***_

**-**_**laughs- **_**The running man? Alejandro is alright**

_***End of Confession*. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Just to sum of the rest of the chapter because I don't really feel like writing more. Team CRRRRH loses and Tyler think Duncan is outie but turns out Tyler is the one getting kicked out the plane by courtney. I hope you liked the chapter and I can't' wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	9. Chapter 9

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 9**

*Recap of the last chapter: TEAM CRRRRH LOST THE CHALLENGE AND LEFT AREA 52

Team CRRRH was sitting in the loser class for the third week in a row. Sasha was sitting next to Owen with her feet on his lap.

"Loser Class again, Pathetic. Gentlemen"Alejandro said. Sasha clears her throat. "And lady. We must rise from the ashes and ingnite the fires of victory"

"I'm all for starting fires"Duncan says.

"The Amazons are only powerful because they have both Courtney and Heather. We need to break them apart but how"Alejandro says. Owen raised his hand.

"Just say it Owen"Sasha says.

"Act like your crushing on Heather, Which will get rid her like you did LeShawna and Bridget"Owen says.

"Bridget and LeShawna? I thought I was the only guy who snagged double gold in the babe olympics."Duncan questions.

"I thought so too"Sasha says.

"Uh, Yes, I uh was truely fond of both. Sadly the fates were against us. I guess I could fall seduction but it goes against the gentlemen's code"Alejandro said.

"Guys have codes too"asked Sasha. "I knew there was a girl code but guys"

"What's the girl code"asked Owen.

"Why don't you ask Gwen, since she's the one who broke it"Sasha smiled at Duncan.

"Can we focus, We need a plan. If I seduce Heather, Courtney will be unaffected if only we could make them both weak"Alejandro says.

"Isn't Heather have a thing for you"asked Duncan.

"Yeah and So does Sasha"He answers. Sasha rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself so much"She answers. "Why don't you flirt with Courtney which will get Heather jealous. We might be able to get both of them gone at once"

"Of course, If I flirt with Courtney then we can distract both of them and throw them off their game. And one will surely vote the other off. That's brilliant, I knew theres a reason why I like you, Sasha" He says.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**Why does he keep flirting with me? I'm not saying I don't like it but why? Does he like me or something? If he does then I can continue with my plan since phase 2 is in motion. This game keeps getting better and better.**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Duncan's Confession***_

**This couldn't be more perfect. If Alejandro fails then theres a reason to vote him off. Guys succeed and Courtney's a goner. That's some win-win action right there.**

_***End of Confession***_

Alejandro sat in between Sasha and Owen.

"Did you really mean what you said back in Area 52"He asked.

"What are you talking about"She said.

"About me not being sexy enough"Sasha laughs a little bit.

"Really"

"Yeah, Did you mean it"He asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not. That's a mystery that will never be solved"She said.

"Passengers please move to the common area to prep for landing"Chris said over the intercom. Sasha got up and walked away. "Today's forecast is, Clear skys with temperature of 52 degrees today's landing is gonna be a non landing fly by. So Jump...drop.. and roll. Go...Go...Go" Everyone jumped one by one out of th plane.

"Please don't let me land on my Kiwi's"Owen says before jumping.

"Good Aye mate and welcome to Austrailia"Chris says in a horrible Austrailian accent. "I call today's challenge the marathon of death. Part 1: Is an Emu race to the blue mountains. I'm not saying the trip with be dangrous exactly but with venomous snakes, venomous scorpions and a possibility of sun stroke...I hope you have your affairs in order. Whoever reaches majestic hangin rock first, will earn a distinctive advantage in the second half of the challenge. And Yes I said 'em in saddles. After all it's suppose to be a go". The Emu's went nuts.

_***Sasha confession***_

**I have an advantage in this challenge since my grandmother used to travel all the time. She's a zoologist. I got to feed emu's and stuff. They eat fruit and since I brought me an apple for later because I haven't is gonna work great**

_***End of Confession***_

Sasha pulled the small apple outta her pocket and cut a slice with her swiss army knife. She walked to an Emu and gave it to him. He was calm. Sasha got onto his back. She was the first one to accomplish it.

"Later, People"She said. The emu ran as fast as he could.

_***Courtney's confession***_

**How did she do that?**

_***End of Confession***_

On the way to the desistination, it kept getting hotter and hotter. Sasha put her hair into a ponytail. Heather and Courtney caught up.

"Heather, are you and Alejandro a thing"Courtney asked.

"She wishes"Sasha mumbles

"What was that, Sasha"asked Heather.

"That was the Emu puring"She answered. "Are you and Alejandro an Item"

"No, He wishes"Heather says.

**_*Heather's Confession*_**

**I thought Sasha was pretty cool but now I think she's just a bitch who wants to talk Alejandro from me. Well, Not me but you know what I mean.I might need Sierra to dig some dirt up on her. Once that is done, I'll show her who's boss.**

_***End of Confession***_

"Oh Ok then perfect"Courtney looks back and Alejandro pulls up near the girls.

"Hola Courtney, Your Emu is the luckiest creature on earth. It has the privilege of carrying you. See you at the top"Alejandro says. Sasha gives the emu another slice of an apple.

"Good Job, Alejandro"Sasha says.

"What can I say, I know how to seduce a lady"Alejandro says.

"Just like I know how to seduce a guy. I'll see you at the top"She says. Her emu ran away from Alejandro.

"You can seduce me anytime"He said to himself. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Nobody was around. Sasha arrived at the destination and gave the emu one last slice. Alejandro clears his throat after he arrives soon finished her apple off.

"Finally"Chris says. People started to arrive soon after .Courtney parked her emu next to Alejandro.

"I knew the view would be beautiful"Alejandro says.

"You're good"Courtney. The Emu turned and vomited.

"You and me both"Sasha said petting the emu. A kangaroo stopped in the middle of the hill and threw Duncan on the ground. He was wet from the inside of the pouch.

"Hey, Get back here, I didn't no bell"Duncan shouts at the kangaroo. The creature comes back and punches him in the face. Once he tried to get up but slips on the goo that came from the kangaroo. Sasha and Heather ran to him. Once Heather helped him up, he walked away. Sasha walked to Duncan.

"How does it feel to get in a fight with a Kangaroo"She asked playfully.

"I put up a good fight"He answers.

"What happened to you"asked Gwen as she came up the hill.

"Nothing, I'll admit to"Duncan answers.

"And Team Amazon takes the lead"Chris says.

"Where is that butter donkey"Alejandro asked.

"Don't even think about going back for owen this time, You'll just have to sit tight and wait for him to arrive. Team amazon buckle up to take a long walk off a short cliff"Chris said. "Ok teams get ready to look death in the face and live to tell the tale or not. I'm easy. The challenge part 2: Teams must take turns bungee jumping off hanging rock plumitting into the bottom. Far far faaaaaar below. To try to grab Austrailian finest sheep. 3 sheeps Chris is Really Really Really Hot Logo on their sides and 3 has Team Amazon under their wool. Not to far from their lethal jaws"

"Did he just say lethal "Cody asks.

"First team catch and sheer one of their own sheep wins first class tickets to their nextville and the losers will head to elimination town. As the last to arrive, Team Me me me gets gardening sheers and as the first team to arrive, Team Amazon get this advantage. Battery operated sheep sheerer"Chris explains. Sasha sat on the ground.

"Why are you sitting"asked Alejandro.

"It's gonna be a while"She says. It was Gwens turn up to jump.

"You can do it Gwen"Duncan cheers. After she came back up with a cactus, she was freaking out. "Nice try".

"Courtney's coming along, I still dont' have her trust"Alejandro says.

"Follow my lead"Sasha says getting off the ground. She clears her throat. "Alejandro, I'm pretty sure, It's not cool that your making a move on Courtney when Duncan and her just broke up. That's totally against the guy code"

"I know, It's not cool man"Duncan says.

"But that's your ex, I can't help the way I feel about her"Alejandro says.

"Well, Figure it out or you'll feel a whole lot of pain"Duncan threatens. Duncan and Alejandro smirk at each other, their mission was accomplished.

"Look, there's Owen"Sasha says.

"Alright Owen"Alejandro cheers.

"And we're back in the game. Chris I think we need some harnesses over here"Duncan says. Duncan puts the harness on Owen's leg.

"Now is our time, Rise up men. No surrender, No defeat. Go Owen"Alejandro says. Owen jumped off the cliff and came back with a different creature called a dingo. The trio's eyes grew big.

"Hey, Look I caught one that's already sheered"Owen says.

"Hey how long until he realizes it's a dingo"Alejandro asks.

"3...2..."Duncan counts. The dingo attacked Owen.

_***Alejandro's confession***_

**_(laughs hysterically in the confessional)_ Hahahahaha... Ohhh. Classic.**

_***End of confession***_

"How about I go next, I've always wanted to try bungee jumping"Sasha asks.

"Sure" Duncan says. They two watch Alejandro walk up to Courtney. Duncan starts crying.

_***Duncan's confession***_

**Fake sadness has been a gift of mine since I was a kid. Watch and learn. _(in a pitiful voice)_ Oh, mom, was that your grandmother's vase? _(fakes crying, stops, and grins)_**

_***End of Confession***_

Sasha was ready to jump.

"I'll be back"She says. She jumps off and grabs a sheep. The band brings her back up to the top of the cliff. She lands in Duncan's arms. "Nice to know, I'll have someone to catch me. Thanks Duncan"

"No problem"He says. He puts her down and gives the sheep to Alejandro. Once they start clipping they see their logo on it.

"Victory at last"says Alejandro in excitment.

"Team I'm totally smoking hot wins"Chris says. The team celebrate in their glory except Duncan. He looks over at Gwen, who might be voted off.

"Don't worry, I talked to her while you were fake crying. Heather and Cody agreed to vote off Courtney instead. Who knows how that's gonna work"She reassures.

"Oh Crud"Duncan says.

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**It doesn't matter who gets voted off because guess what. It will be 1 down 7 more to go. They are all dropping like flies and my plan is in the works. This game is going good for me right now, maybe except the fact that Alejandro issue but that's not even a problem really. Heather likes him and I can see it. I could feel her dirty look when I said my little comment today. The question that really is at hand is:Do I like Alejandro? Would we make cute couple? These are the questions that haunt me sometimes.**

_***End of Confession***_

Team CRRRH sat a big round table in first class except Alejandro. Sasha had her feet on the table and looked off into space. She was thinking about the questions. Duncan and Owen were eating cookies.

"Sasha, Are you ok"asked Owen. She snapped out of it .

"What, Yeah I'm fine. Just, ya know, thinking"She said.

"Anyways, Noah always said that Al liked Heather big time until Sasha came along"Owen said.

"What's that suppose to mean"asked Sasha cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, Ever since you came along, Al hasn't been flirting with Heather"He said.

"What else did Noah say"asked Duncan.

"Oh about how Al isn't what he seems, He's a slippery eel and I should never trust him because he's a male heather"Owen says. "I really miss Noah"

"Don't worry about it big guy. Duncan, I have a proposition for you, maybe even you too Owen"Sasha says.

"What is it"asked Duncan.

"Well, Duncan you really don't have a choice. I held up my part of the bargian, now it's your turn"She says.

"Whatever, what is it"He asked.

"I think we should start an alliance together. I'm not usually big on that stuff but I think it's kinda needed. As Noah said, We shouldn't trust Alejandro no matter how cute he is. Let's work on getting him out of here"Sasha says.

"I agree, except with the cute part"Duncan says.

"Whatever, is that a yes or a no"asked Sasha.

"Yeah, I'm in"Duncan answers.

"Owen"They both look at him as he shakes a little bit.

"Anything for Noah"he says.

"Great"Sasha says with a sly smile.

* * *

Ok, I did a little preview for the next episode or Chapter. I hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are Welcome! No Flames!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	10. Chapter 10

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 9**

*Recap of the last chapter: SASHA FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH DUNCAN AND OWEN. TEAM CRRRRH WON THE CHALLENGE AND GWEN WAS ELIMINATED.

Team Chris is really really really hot were still in first was sleeping in a seat. Sasha looked at Duncan with a small smile. She had an idea cooking in her head.

"What"Duncan asks after a while.

"Nothing, I have a plan, that'll work on both Courtney and Alejandro"She says.

"I'm guessing it involves me"asked Duncan.

"That depends, Are you willing to get rid of Courtney"asked Sasha.

"What's the plan"asked Duncan.

"Let's flirt a little"She says.

"You know I like Gwen right"he says. Sasha gets outta her seat and slowly walks to Duncan.

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking since Alejandro likes me, Heather is trying to use you to make Alejandro jealous and Courtney isn't over you. We could flirt, get a little touchy feely. I know you're not the romantic type but It will get both of them jealous. That will throw all three of their game will be thrown off and they will be the next to be kicked out the plane"Sasha explains.

"How will Heather be effected"asked Duncan

"She'll try to spend all her time trying to get you"She says.

"I don't know, I'm not the lovey dovey type"He replies.

"I know, This plan will surely work. I promise you that Courtney will be gone soon"Sasha says sitting next to him.

"Well, I can trust you. So Deal" Duncan says. They shake on it.

"Alright, Thanks"She says going back to her seat. The plane started spinning around out of control. Everyone was holding onto their seats. Once the plane finally stopped. Everyone standing on ice in the freezing cold.

"Welcome to Sweden"Chris says in the worst sweedish accent.

"Where are the jackets you ordered for us"asked Heather.

"Um, I worked pretty hard on the accent. It would have been nice if someone commented"Chris says.

"It was nice, Now where are the jackets"asked Sasha.

"Dude, It's freezing out here"Duncan says.

"Sweden? Hello? Ugh"Chris walks away.

"Duncan, I'm really cold. Can we mix body heats that way we both stay warm"Sasha says.

"Anything for you babe"He says. Duncan put his arms around Sasha.

"Okay, let's hear it"Courtney says.

"What"questioned Duncan.

"Your apology"She says.

"For"Duncan asked.

"For _what_? Ugh, for _Gwen_!"Courtney says. Cody Sighs.

"For who?"Duncan asks.

"_For Gwen_!"Courtney says.

"Baby, You don't have to apologize"Sasha says.

"Baby!"questioned Courtney with an angry tone.

"Well, Me and Duncan are together now. I must've forgotten to tell you"Sasha says.

**_*Courtney's Confession*_**

**Going after Heather and Duncan will have to wait. Sasha is at the top of my list!**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Sasha's Confession***_

**Did you see Courtney's face when i told her about me and Duncan. If she were green, She would be the Hulk. I love every minute of 's just priceless. Duncan is kinda cute and my type of guy but Gwen's with him. I respect her since she's not a bitch like the rest of the people here.**

_***End of Confession***_

Duncan put his arms around Sasha's waist. Alejandro looked at the two and immediatly hugged Courtney. You could tell that they were both jealous.

"The plan is working"Sasha whispers.

"The jackets are here! "Chris whispers. Everyone starts to cheer. "...In six to eight weeks!" The group follows Chris to the challenge area.

"How are you sure it's working"Duncan whispers in her ear.

"Didn't you see Courtney's face. She looked like she was gonna kill me"Sasha says.

"Before you is a mysterious pile of 'i build a tools' and pieces. Your first challenge is to use Alankeys, Sledge Hammers, and your witts. To turn you piles into whatever it's suppose to be when properly assembled"Chris explains.

"This will be a piece of pie"Alejandro says.

"Mmm pie"Owen says.

"Sadly, the assembly instructions were _accidentally_ shredded when they were put through a shredder"Chris says. "Anywho, First team to assemble their whatcha who's it. Will win a big advantage in part two of the next challenge. So...Go". The teams walk to their piles and right of the bat, Team amazon is fight. Alejandro's team stopped and watched.

"Oh, Girlfight..cool"Owen says. Sasha stood next to Alejandro.

"Since when were you and Duncan dating"asked Alejandro.

"Since, yesterday. While you were sleeping, Me and Duncan were up all night talking and flirting. Then He asked me"She answers.

"Is it an attempt to get me jealous"asked Alejandro.

"Why would I need to make you jealous when I'm with Duncan"She asked. She walked away from him.

"I wish I had some barbaque sauce because this looks like a whale rib"Owen says.

"Owen! You incredibly stupid genius!"Alejandro said.

"A compliment _and_ an insult at the same time. Impressive."Duncan says.

"Yes. My people call it a 'complinsult'. Owen get the sledge hammer"Alejandro says.

"Wait first we need some privacy. Grab some planks and a canvas"Duncan orders. The built the canvas and put it in front of the pile.

"Let's start building, Shall we?"Sasha ordered. They started to build a boat, which was Sasha's idea. Sasha looked over at Team Amazon and soon the rest of her team joined in on looking. Heather and Sierra were going at it. The song bell rang.

"Time for a song!"Chris says.

"When you sing, do _not_ mention that we're building a boat"Alejandro said to Owen.

"We're building a boat!"Owen cries. Sasha rolled her eyes and helped Duncan move the canvas. Everyone was dressed in jumpsuits from the 60's except for Sasha who was wearing 60's style halter top mini dress with keyhole design leg covers with a white PVC hat.

**Heather:** _They're way ahead, so we've got to go!_  
**Courtney:** _We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!_  
**Sierra:** _It doesn't have to be a boat!_  
**Heather, Sierra, and Courtney:** _As long as it stays afloat!_  
_Oh, why did we build Gwen's face?_  
**Alejandro and Sasha:** _It's almost ready, to set sail!_  
**Duncan:** _Just hammering in the final nail!_  
**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra:** _Ohh, ohh, ohh!_  
**Owen:** _We really did this fast!_  
**Sasha, Alejandro and Duncan:** _Soon we'll be back in first class!_  
**Sasha ,Alejandro, Duncan, and Owen:** _Because they built Gwen's face!  
_**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra:** _We built Gwen's face!_  
**Sasha, Alejandro, Duncan, and Owen:** _We're gonna take first place!_  
**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra:** _Because we built Gwen's face!_  
**Courtney:** _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_  
**Heather and Courtney:** _We built Gwen's face! (held until the final note)_  
**Sierra:** _Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

"Nice team me be hot takes the lead and she's beauty"Chris says. The team looks into the bag that chris threw on the ice.

"Rocks?"questioned Sasha.

"It's like Christmas all over again"Owen cries.

"Now drag your ship to open water and then sail north until you find Chef to recieve you next instruction"Chris says. Alejandro rips his shirt off. The girls stop and gaze at his nice body.

"I'll work on the port bow"Alejandro said.

"With your shirt off"asked Duncan. Sasha bit her finger.

"Duncan, If the man wants his shirt off, let it be"She says not taking her eyes off Alejandro.

_***Sasha's confession***_

**Damn! If we weren't enemies or whatever, That would be mine. Woah, I sound like Sierra.*_Shudders*_**

_***End of Confession***_

"Oh Sasha"Heather says.

"Yes, Heather"She says turning around.

"I have a question for you"

"Shoot"Sasha says.

"How's your dad with him being in jail and all"Heather said. Sasha's jaw tightened.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even finish that sentence"She says.

"Why is your dad in jail"asked Courtney.

"My personal life is none of your business"She started her walk back to her teammates.

"Well, Courtney. Her father was the leader of the mafia which means he killed tons of people. Poor Sasha will never see her dad again"Sasha stopped in her tracks. Everyone was looking at Sasha, who's jaw tightened with her fist. The adrenaline in Sasha was filled. She was ready to seriously scream. She started her walk back to Heather. Duncan grabbed her by the waist.

"Move"Sasha says. "All I'm gonna do is punch her in the face"

"Sasha, Calm down"Duncan says.

"No, nobody mentions my father without getting punched in their face"She says.

"She's not worth it"He says.

"Duncan, Just move"She says.

"Owen"Duncan says. Owen comes over and grabs Sasha. "put her on the boat.

"Owen put me down"She says.

"Nope, Duncan says to put you on the boat"He answers.

"Do you want me to kick you in your kiwis"She asked. He put her down and she made her way to Heather. Sasha was in mid-punch when Duncan grabbed her. "Don't you ever fucking talk about my father, you hear me. You don't know shit about me. Next time, I will kick your fucking ass and I put that on my mother's grave. That's not a threat, that's a fucking promise, Heather".

_***Duncan's Confession***_

**Wow, I've officially got respect for Sasha.**

_***End of Confession***_

_***Owen's Confession***_

**Wow, I never thought I would see Sasha explode that like. I also never knew Sasha had such a colorful vocabulary.**

_***End of confession***_

_***Sierra's Confession***_

**I so regret looking up that info for Heather.**

_***End of Confession***_

Duncan put Sasha in the boat.

"You ok"Duncan asks.

"Just leave me alone"She says. She burried her face in her hands. Duncan got off the boat and pushed.

"Why am I the only one pushing"He asked. Owen groans."Dude are you about to fart"

"I can't hold it any longer"Owen says very slowly. He runs off.

"I think he's gonna blow"Duncan says. The ice starts to crack because Owen's fart caused it to break.

"Get in the boat"ordered Alejandro. Duncan jumped into the boat. Owen ran as fast as he could to the boat. Duncan gave Owen a high five.

"Yeah, You saved our butts with your butt. Best teammate ever"Duncan says.

"Yeah, Owen. You're the MVP for figuring out it was a boat"Alejandro says.

"Yeah, What was it that you called him"Duncan says.

"I uh, Don't remember"Alejandro answers.

"Oh, yeah, He called you an incredibly stupid genius"Duncan says

"Bad joke. We all can't be as funny as Owen"Alejandro says.

"I-I am pretty funny, I guess"Owen said.

_***Sasha's confession***_

**I only get that way when someone talks crap about my mom or mentions my dad. I'll be fine within the next couple hours. Just don't let me near Heather or she will get punched in her face**

**_*End of Confession*_**

The challenge was over and Team CRRRH won for the second week in a row. Sasha sat there in first class looking out the window. She sat alone and was thinking. She never knew how much she missed her father until then. Owen sat next to her.

"Hey, Sasha. I brought you a cookie"He said.

"No, Thanks"She says.

"I'm sorry about your parents"He says.

"What's there to be sorry for. My mom's dead and my father is in jail. I blocked that outta my mind for a reason. The more I think about them, The more I cry in the middle of the night. That's why I became party girl Sasha. I do what every other teenager does at parties. It just blocked out that part of my life and now I'm back to where I started"She explains.

"Don't worry, Everything's gonna be alright"He said. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here"

"Thanks. You know, You're like a teddy bear and I like that"Owen blushes a little bit.

"Ah shucks"Owen says.

* * *

OH SNAP CRACKLE POP! This chapter was pretty intense. I hope you liked it and I can't wait for reviews. Suggestions are welcome but no Flames!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	11. Chapter 11

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 11**

*Recap of the last chapter: HEATHER REVEALED SASHA'S PAST, WHICH CAUSES HER TO FLIP OUT. TEAM CRRRH WON ANOTHER CHALLENGE.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping except Sasha. She looked out the window, at the dark blue sky. Owen was snoring very loud in Sasha's ear since he sat next to her. She got up slowly trying not to wake up Owen.

"Noah"He cries in his sleep. She moved by him and walked past Alejandro and Duncan's seats. Alejandro's right eye opened and watched her as she walked behind the bar. She bent down to grab an apple. Once she got up and closed the fridge, there was Alejandro. She saw Alejandro sitting at the bar and jumped.

"Oh, Crap. You scared me"She says.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to"Alejandro said.

"What are you doing up this late"She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing"He asked.

"I don't know, I was doing some thinking, I guess"Sasha says.

"About"

"I don't know, stuff"She says.

"You know you had every right to flip out on Heather"He says.

"I know, but I'm fine now. I notice something earlier"She says leaning on the counter. They were face to face.

"What"asked Alejandro.

"You were jealous when I said Me and Duncan were dating"She says.

"No, I wasn't"He said.

"Yeah, You were. I could see it in your eyes"She explains.

"You know, Your eyes are amazing"He said.

"Don't change the subject, Thanks anyways though"Sasha says.

"I'm serious. Your eyes are amazing"He said. She blushes a little bit and smiles.

"Stop changing the subject"

"Your smile is also amazing"He says.

"You shouldn't be flirting with me when you're with Courtney"She says.

"Courtney doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just trying to throw off her game"Alejandro says.

"You should probably stop flirting with me before she comes in here. I'm already on her list for the Duncan thing."She said. Before she could say another word, Alejandro kissed her. It was a real sincere and passionate.

***Sasha's Confession***

**Not this again. He's got me wrapped around his finger. He's kissed me twice and I'm not liking this. Well, I am but you know what I mean. I need to talk to Sierra.**

***End of Confession***

***Alejandro's Confession***

**I'm not gonna lie, I might have feelings for Sasha. I can't let it show so much or it will be my downfall. Courtney musn't find out about this kiss or the other one**

***End of Confession***

Sasha pulled away from the kiss.

"We should probably get some sleep"She says.

"Yeah"Alejandro said Akwardly. She went back to her seat and fell asleep. She woke up to Owen screaming. They were falling in the air.

"You kids better grab your paddle boat"Chris yells. Everyone clings on to a swan boat. The two boats hit the water.

"I wonder about my mothers crush on Chris, just a little"Sierra says.

"Wa-Wa-Water"Owen stammers.

"Yes, Owen I know we're in Water"Courtney says.

"Fa-Fa-Falls"Sasha stammers. Courtney and Sierra start pedaling the boat.

"We're all gonna die"Owen cries.

"Please If you let us live, I will tutor every brain dead person who requires it. Even Duncan"Courtney says.

"If I ever live, I will forget that She said that"Duncan says.

"If we live, I will let Sierra kiss me"Cody Says. Everyone looks at Cody. "What like we're gonna make it"

"I...Want...My...Kiss"Sierra yells.

"Why do I have this feeling that we're gonna live"Sasha says. Sierra tied up Owen and threw him to the other swan. It was like she turned into wonder woman. She started to pedal fast as if she were a motor. They ran right into groaned in pain.

"Niagra falls is pretty awesome, ey"asked Chris.

"You almost killed us"said Heather.

"Like I said, Awesome. The falls are the jewels of canada's crown and the top ten wonders of the world. It's also known for it's fabulous casino, which is where we will be heading for the first part of the challenge."Chris says.

"Oh, Man! Seriously?"Duncan asked. They end up in some theater. "Seriously?"

"Since you're all under age, we had to move the challenge from the gambling floor to to the far less exciting casino concert hall"Chris says.

"Oooh, I wonder if anyone's performing"Owen says.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble but nope. Let's discuss the first part of the three part challenge. Before I forget, As of now there are no more teams."Chris says.

"Yes"The girls say in unison.

"It was an honor to work with you boys. I hope we can keep our relationships"Sasha says.

"I'm going to miss you Sasha"Owen says. He grabs her and hugs her tight.

"Owen, I'm still in the game. I'm just not gonna be on a team with you anymore"She says.

"Oh"He says as he drops her to the floor. Chef brought a giant slot machine.

"Since we are in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought it would cool to have some arrange marriags"Chris says. "Check it lots of fun for me, Not so fun for you. Each girl pulls lever to pick a husband to team up with for today's challenge. Cha-ching.

***Sierra's Confession***

**_*Hyperventalating* _Husband...Cody...Forever.**

***End of Confession***

Chef stuffs the guys into the machine. A bear is also put into the machine as well.

"What's up with the bear"asked Heather.

"Casinos are always about excitement, and what's more exciting than a big, angry bear?

Trust me you don't wanna land of that guy. Let the games begin. Sasha, You are up first". Sasha walked up the machine and pulled the lever. Alejandro's picture shows up in all three slots. "You've won Alejandro"

"I guess, I'm with Alejandro"She says. The "couple" walk off the stage with their arms hooked together. Courtney growled.

***Courtney's confession***

**Sasha is my number one priority to get rid of!**

***End of Confession***

The rest of the pairs are as followed: Duncan-Courtney, Sierra-Cody, Heather-Owen.

"Because a good marriage is based on trust, and the abliltiy to argue over your spouse. Each groom will use a megaphone to guide their blindfolded brides safetly to their gowns. Only couples with a dress can continue. Go"Chris explains.

"Give me good and clear instructions"Sasha says. Sasha started walking.

"Sasha go a little bit to the right"Alejandro says into the megaphone.

"My right or your right"She says.

"Your right"He answers.

"I am going my right, what are you talking about"She says.

"Go right, you've gone to far go left"He says. Sasha touched a dress and took of the blindfold off. "Yes, Chicka! We won"

"No thanks to your confusing directions"She answered.

*Sasha's Confession*

I must say, Alejandro picked a nice dress. Maybe when I really get married he can help pick out my dress.

*End of Confession*

"Time to move on to the next challenge. To bad, Sierra cou-"Before Chris finished Sierra made a run for the available dress. The girls stare at her in shock.

"Cody, I got the dress"Sierra yells. The girls got into their dress and went to a ballroom.

"Here's part 2 to the challenge. Since everyone knows there's a rehearsal dinner before the wedding. That's what this is. Except you guys are gonna practice your first dance in front of the judges. Which consist of me, Chef and our special guest...Blaineley" Blainley sat down in the third seat. "Couples get ready to dance the...TANGO"

***Alejandro's confession***

**I'm great at the tango which means we have this challenge in the bag.**

***End of confession***

"First couple up is Owen and Heather"Chris says. The two walked onto the floor and the music starts.

"Owen, Can you stop stepping on my feet"She asks.

"I'm sorry, Heather"Owen says. After a little bit longer of dancing with two left feet. Heather left Owen by himself on the dancefloor. Duncan and Courtney went, they didnt' do so bad.

"Okay, I guess that's over. Sasha and Alejandro you're next"Chris says. The two walk onto the dancefloor and the song bell goes off.

"Really"Sasha asks.

"A duet between you two will boost ratings"Chris says. Sasha took a deep breath and gently puts her hand on top of Alejandro's. The beat came on(A/N: The song is Dance with me by Drew Seely ft Belinda from the Cheetah Girls...Don't judge me).

**Alejandro**:Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take  
Baby, Whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold

**Sasha/Alejandro**:Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

**Alejandro**:Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no

_[CHORUS:]_  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente

**Alejandro:**Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds,  
If I could I'd never come back down  
Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'

**Sasha/Alejandro**:As time fades away  
MY arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

**Alejandro**:Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

_[CHORUS]_

**Sasha/Alejandro:** Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
Dance with me  
If only for one night

They were both breathing heavy as Sasha was in a was crying a little bit.

"Chef are you crying"asked Chris.

"No, I have something in my eye" He says.

"Is there any other reason to see the other people"asked Blaineley.

"No, there isn't"Duncan says.

***Sierra's Confession***

**OMG, They were so good. Their fan base has so gone up, they are posting like crazy.**

***End of Confession***

***Heather's Confession***

**After ruining her life, She still comes out on top! What has the world come to?**

***End of Confession***

"It's me and Cody's turn"Sierra said.

"Alright, I guess you can go"Chris says. Let's just say it didn't end pretty. The judges ahd to deliberate. "Sasha and Alejandro win this challenge".

"Yay, We won"Sasha said. They hugged each other and let go as fast as they could. The couples arrived to the third part of the challenge.

"I like to call this challenge:'Til death do you part"Chris says over the rawring falls.

"We escaped falling down Niagara Falls just so you can make us walk over it? On a _tightrope?"_asked Cody.

"Even Better"Chris says. "Each groom has to carry his bride across the chord. Then you've got to successfully got to clear customs. First pair to do so, wins invinciblity and a pimped out wedding reception in First class. Sasha and Alejandro won both challenges, so they get a head start".

"Ready Mrs. Alejandro"Alejandro says.

"Yes, I am , Are you Mr. Sasha"She asked.

"I nearly forgot, Since the falls weren't unpleasent enough. We stocked them with hungry hungry hungry Sharks"Chris says.

"Sharks?"Cries Courtney.

"No"Owen cries. "I'm like a buffet to them".

"And no Sasha, you can't push Heather off"Chris says.

"What makes you think I was gonna ask or even do it"she asked.

"After yesterday's challenge incident"He answers.

"Whatever"She says. Alejandro walks up to Sasha.

"Come on better half, let's take advantage to our headstart"He says as he picks her up. Courtney growls again.

***Courtney's confession***

**Ok, so "Eliminating Sasha" is now number 1, 2, 3, and 6 of my Top 6 goals. "Ripping out Duncan's eyebrow ring" is number 4 and "Eliminiating Heather" is number 5**

***End of Confession***

"Ok, Here's what I think. I think Heather should go next since I just don't like her and Courtney should go. Don't get me wrong, I have no issues with Courtney but She's a strong player and so is Heather"Sasha says.

"I can controll them, They both don't get my vote. We are voting against Owen"Alejandro demands.

"No, We are against Heather"She said.

"No, We are voting against Owen"He said.

"I want them gone"Sasha moving caused Alejandro to fall.

***Alejandro's Confession***

**Of course I fell on purpose. I am a gifted balancer, but it would be unwise to appear too strong right now, with the teams just dissolved. I don't require immunity, thanks to my alliances with Sasha, Owen, and Duncan. So I lay in wait like a _crocodilo_; a devilishly handsome _crocodilo_**

**_*End of Confession*_**

***Sasha's Confession***

**I refuse to vote against Owen. He's like a fragile teddy bear and he's a good person. I'm not voting for him. I just won't.**

***End of Confession***

Soon after falling, Heather, Owen, Sierra and Cody joined them in the water. Everyone got onto Owen.

"Help us"Heather yells.

"Go Owen"Alejandro yells. Owen swims to shore away from the sharks who were on a boat. On the plane everyone was around waiting for eliminations. Duncan and Courtney won the challenge. Sasha, Alejandro, and Cody were outside the bathroom.

"Listening to the falls all day, makes you really have to go to the bathroom"Cody says.

"Oh, Do you desperatly have to go"asked Sierra.

"Yeah, I do"He answers.

"You do, You really really do"Sierra kissed Cody. "That kiss made our marriage official. No chance of enullment now and I don't believe in , so it's looking like til death do us part"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, That wasn't a real wedding."Cody says. "Was it"

"Yes, It was. She had something old, which is that hairstyle. Something new, which was the dress. Something borrowed, my rubberband that's in her hair, which you can keep by the way and someting blue, which is the eyeshadow"Sasha said.

"May I offer my congrats to the new couple, as the only witnesses to see this. We make it official"Alejandro says.

"Oh my god, I forgot about the witness part"Sierra says. Sasha walked into the bathroom to switch back into her regular clothes. Sasha walked out to the elimination room. She sat next to Owen.

"Duncan and Courtney have immunity. Everyone else is fair game"Chris. Sasha walked into the booth. She stamped Heather's face a couple times and she walked out. Eveyrone was sitting around as they waited for Chris to count the votes. "Interesting...Really...Who would have thought"

"read them already"Heather demands.

"Okay, Okay , Hold on to your halter top"Chris says. "Two votes for Heather, Two votes Sasha"

"Ok, Courtney did you vote twice"asked Sasha.

"Two votes for Sierra-"Sierra stops him.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated"

"4 votes for..."Everyone was in suspense. "Owen"

"What"Owen said. Sasha looked down to the ground. "Me?"

"Owen, The gang has spoken"Chris said.

"Well, I'll miss you guys"Owen says.

"Smell ya later Owen"Duncan says.

"Later, Owen"Sasha said. Owen took the drop of shame.

* * *

This is my longest chapter ever in my history of writing for this website. Anways, I hope you like and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are Welcome but NO FLAMES! Oh and thanks to cakedecorator for the help so far. You're input helped me a lot for this chapter and thanks again.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	12. Chapter 12

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 12**

*Recap of the last chapter: SASHA AND ALEJANDRO KISS AGAIN!NO MORE TEAMS! COURTNEY AND DUNCAN WON THE CHALLENGE.

Sasha went into the room where they fly the plane. She sat next to Chef, who was stirring the plane.

"Chef, have you ever conisdered helping a contestant"asked Sasha.

"I dont' mess with the game, girlie"He answers.

"Yeah, You got busted helping DJ last season. Shame"She said. "You know what Chef. I always thought you should host this show, no even better have your own show. After I win this game, I will make sure you'll have your own show".

"All right deal"He says.

"Thanks Chef"She walked into the back and sat next to Sierra.

"Sasha, Which blue is better. Baby Blue or Sky Blue"asked Sierra.

"Aren't they the same blue"asked Sasha. Sierra gave Sasha a stern look. "Fine Baby Blue and Silver"

"That is so right, Thanks Sasha"Sierra says.

"Sierra about that fan base. What are they saying"asked Sasha.

"Well, They're saying that you two would make the cutest couple and that you guys should just date already"She answers.

"Thanks"Sasha says. "I'll make sure to actually get you two a wedding gift"

"Thanks, Maybe Heather was wrong about you"Sierra said.

"What is Heather saying"asked Sasha.

"That you're a bitch and all that other stuff. She's wrong, you're really nice"Sierra says.

"Thanks, Sierra"Sasha says. She starts thinking

"No problem. What should my hair look like? Can you do my hair"Sierra asked.

"Sure, whatever"Sasha brushed off Sierra's question. The group stop in China.

"Nihao, Welcome to China. A vast country, rich in history, culture, inivation and delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of rich history. Since we really don't have time to get into that, let's get to the challenge. We have provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination. First come first serve. It's the chinese way. Ready...Set..."Chris's phone goes off. "I better get this"

"Do we go or what"asked Heather. Chris continues with his conversation.

"Yeah, we go"asked Alejandro.

"So we go now"asked Duncan.

"Ok fine"Chris yells in the phone. The team runs to the vehicles. "Hey, who said you can go". The team runs up the ramp to the wall.

"Cody let's get ready to rock the rickshaw. It's all mine"Heather says.

"Yeah, over my dead body"Sasha said. Sasha tripped Heather with her foot. Sasha gets on the ricksaw. She knows exactly what she's doing since she talked to Chef before the challenge."If anyone wants to pull me, it'll be greatly appreciated". Everyone ran past her. and got on most of the vehicles. Heather had to put on the shoes.

"Ow"Heather cries over and over again. Sasha laughed.

"Those don't look like your style Heather"Sasha says filing her nail.

"What are you laughing at , You're not going anywhere"Heather said

"Oh, Don't worry about me"She said. Once Heather walked away, Chef came and pulled the rickshaw. "Hey, Chef Can I get me a Kimono while I'm here"

"Sure, I need a break"He said. They stopped in front of a shop that sold got herself a fan, a traditional kimono and a kimono dress. "Let's go Chef".

"Uh"Groaned Chef.

"Don't forget about our second deal as well"She said. Chef brought Sasha to the side she needs to be on. "Thanks Chef"

***Sasha's Confession***

**I know i't cheating but it's a good plan. I also got me a kimono out of it. **

***End of Confession*. **

Alejandro and Duncan both made it across the line.

"I think I beat you"Alejandro says.

"No bud, I edge you out big time"Duncan says.

"May we check the photo finish"asked Alejandro.

"What show do you think you're on? There's no prize for first anyways"Chris says.

"What"They say at the same time.

"If you waited for me to say the rules, anybody who makes it over the line before I ring the gong will join me in a special lunch"Chris says. "a.k.a the next part of the competition"

"I still won"Alejandro said.

"Go sit on some chop sticks"Duncan yells. Cody get over the line.

"Yes, I made it"He says. "I feel like I lost, What does Sierra wiegh? A couple hundred pound". Heather was soon behind him.

"Those shoes are a war crime"Heather says.

"You didn't have to wear them"Chris says.

"What!"Heather says.

"If you had waited for me to finish the rules-"

"Just tell me if I beat Sasha"Heather says.

"Sorry to shit on your life but you didn't. I've been here for a while and I got to buy me a kimono on the way."Sasha says.

"But who pulled you"asked Alejandro.

"Oh, I have my ways"She said.

***Chef's Confession***

**If she's a size 3 then ****I'm the emperor of China**

***End of Confession***

"Ok, People it's time for me to ring the gone"Chris says. Sierra was almost at the line.

"No, Ring the gong"Cody cries. Chris rings it after Sierra gets over the line.

"I made it!"Sierra says.

"To win today, You have to eat more than everyone else at this totally awesome chinese restaurant."Chris says.

"Who doesn't love wong tong. Last new years, I ate about 1,000-"Chris cut him off.

"Except that this is the worlds most authentic Chinese restaraunt. You will be eating street food delicacies. Deep fried grasshoppers, conpow larvea,-"Alejandro almost barfed.

"You ok, bro"asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where i'm from We eat barbeque guinea pig"Alejandro said. "This is nothing"Chris's phone goes off again.

"Yo, It's Mcclain"Chris says into his phone.

"If it's Courtney, tell her she's a loser"Duncan says. Courtney came in and clears her throat.

"Courtney, I'm filled with relief"Alejandro says.

"I'm filled with rage. Do you know where I landed? A pig pen! You know how throughly I got snouted. It's a very good thing I got a strong stomach"Courtney says.

"Good to Hear"Alejandro says.

"Ok, You have to eat each bowl of delicious food, opening your mouth to prove it went down"Chris says. "If you're last or you barf you have to sit over by courtney on the loser bench"

"I am a C.I.T! I am not a loser! "Courtney says. Chef came by with the bowls full of food. Sasha got a different thing then the rest of them.

"This looks so good, Chef."Sasha says.

"What is this"asked Cody. The Bell goes off.

"Allow me to begin today's number"Chris says.

**Chris:** _A little Chinese lesson for you, manman chi means "enjoy your meal"_.  
**Everyone (except Sierra and Courtney):** _Manman chi, it's no raw deal_.  
**Cody:** Is it roasted eel?

**Chris:** _Manman chi means "bon appetite"._  
**Everyone (except Cody, Sierra, and Courtney):** _Manman chi, what do we have to eat?_  
**Heather:** It's still moving its feet!

**Chris:** _Manman chi, it's dinner for four._  
**Sasha, Alejandro, and Duncan: **_Manman chi, we've got room for more._  
**Duncan:** _I think I'm nearly done for._

**Chris:** _Manman chi, don't get the squirts._  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _Manman chi, we'd rather eat our shirts!_  
**Heather:** Wait, stop!

**Sasha and Alejandro:** _Manman chi, man, man, chi_.  
**Chris:** _They love to eat on the Yangtze. Manman chi, man, man..._ huh?  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _(both vomit)_  
**Sierra:** _Cody's in first class with me, and my love-me tea!_

"I assume you're compelled to vote for Courtney, I do not blame you"Alejandro says waiting for his chance to vote.

"You can go ahead with your vote with heather. I won't miss her"Duncan says. Everyone sat around while Chris counted the votes.

"Heather, Courtney, Heather, Courtney, Sierra-er, Heather, and the final vote goes to..."Chris trails off. "Courtney. It's a tie."

"Wait, Nobody voted for Sasha"asked Heather.

"I guess not, Unlike you Heather, I'm acutally liked"She said.

"Prepare to go down"Courtney screams. "I'm great at tie-breaker situations" Chris's phone goes off. He throws the phone.

"With the producers breathing down my neck and i'm gettina lot of flack on this budget stuff. So I was thinking why don't you both take off"said Chris. They both rise.

"What"They say in Unison.

"How's getting rid of me saving money"asked Courtney.

"The plane, Food budget, I dunno"He answers. "You're both just annoying me"

"Be Prepared to hear from my lawyers. Ducan prepare for a personal defimation law suit while I'm at it"Courtney says.

"Bye bye"Duncan says.

"Not so fast! I have some things to say first! Ezekiel, he's still hiding in the hold! Sierra, Cody has voted for you every single time! Get a clue!"Heather says. "Sasha and Alejandro, just give it up and make out already!". They both blush.

"Can you get them outta here already"asked Sasha.

"I dunno. This part's kinda fun."Chris says.

"Oh, you wanna hear something really fun? They wanted Blaineley to host the show! You only got the job because She said no, and- "Chris shoves them out the plane.

"Did it really quiet in here all of a sudden, or is it just me? "Cody asked.

***Sasha's confession*  
**

**Finally, I got rid the two pains in my asses. My plan finally freaking worked and Only 4 more to take down. Now it's survival of the fittest, and every man or girl for themselves. **

***End of Confession***

***Duncan's Confession***

**I can't believe Sasha's plan worked.**

***End of Confession***

**

* * *

**

I know you are probably thinking, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T GET RID OF MY OC? The story would end if I did. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I can't wait for the reviews. Suggestions are welcome, NO FLAMES. *Thanks Cakedecorator for the help on this chapter as well. hahaa You helped me through out this story and I appreciate it.* Check out her story. Bye for now

~Hiphopangel1221~


	13. Chapter 13

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 13**

*Recap of the last chapter: HEATHER AND COURTNEY WERE VOTED OFF!SIERRA WON THE CHALLENGE AND CHOSE CODY TO SHARE THE PRIZE WITH.

Sasha,Alejandro and Duncan were in the common room.

"Now, I actually have some competition"Duncan says

"Do you guys want to play a game"Sasha asked

"Don't we play enough games with Chris"asked Alejandro.

"Yeah, but this game is interesting. I play it with my friends sometimes"She explains.

"You have friends"asked Duncan.

"Yes, I do have friends. Anyways, It's called Never have I ever. It's more of a drinking game but since we don't have any liquor, we'll just strip"She says.

"This sounds interesting. How do you play"asked Alejandro.

"Well, I would say something like Never have I ever snuck out my house; if you have done that then you remove an article from your body such as clothes, pierceings, whatever you have on you guys still want to play? it might bring us closer?"asked Sasha.

"Sure"Alejandro says.

"I'm in"Duncan says.

"I'll start; Never have I ever had a fake ID"Sasha took off her earrings and placed them in front of her.

"Why would you need a fake ID for"asked Duncan.

"To buy drinks and to get into nightclubs"She answers.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone in this competition". Sasha says. Everyone took something off.

"Alright, Sasha who have you kissed"asked Duncan.

"A guy"She says

"Never have I ever kissed anyone in this room"Duncan says.

"Is this really necessary"asked Alejandro.

"I dont' know is it"asked Duncan.

"Let's skip that question; Never have I ever streaked"She says. She removed her rings.

"Where and Why"asked Alejandro.

"I was at my friends house and it was a dare. I had to streak around the nieghborhood for 20 minutes"She answers.

"Never have I ever done drugs"Alejandro says. Sasha and Duncan removed their shirts. Sasha had another tanktop on.

*Alejandro's Confession*

Sasha has a nice body, This game is interesting.

*End of Confession*

*Sasha's confession*

Why am I not suprise that I'm in my sports bra; I've done a lot of stuff.

*End of Confession*

"I'm getting pretty tired, Let's put an end to this game"Duncan says.

"But it's just got good"Alejandro says.

"I know but I'm tired. Night guys."Duncan say taking his things and leaving.

"You wanna finish the game"asked Sasha .

"Never would I ever date anyone in this room"Alejandro says. They both took off something. The both removed their shirts which revealed bodies. Sasha had a sports bra on.

"Alejandro, Why didn't you want to answer Duncan's question"She asked.

"What question"He asked.

"About if you kissed someone in the room"She says.

"Well, You didn't want to answer the question either"He said.

"Yeah, I know. That's because I thought it shouldn't be asked"She said

"Well, I didn't want him to know that we kissed"He said.

"We kissed twice and the second time you kissed me"She says.

"Yeah, I did"He says.

"Well, Why did you kiss me"

"Why wouldn't I kiss you"He asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna go to sleep"She said.

"Night, Senorita". Sasha walked over to Alejandro and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back into the economy class.

* * *

I know its not much but This was one of the fill-in chapters. Africa chapter will be up later, I guess. I hope you like it and I can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	14. Chapter 14

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 14**

*Recap of the last chapter: INERESTING GAME OF 'NEVER HAVE I EVER' BETWEEN ALEJANDRO, SASHA, AND DUNCAN.

The trio sat there waiting for the plane ot land in it's next location.

"Smiling? Whistling? This is the happiest I've ever seen you"Alejandro says.

"What can I say? It's like all my problems were shoved out of a plane."Duncan says. "Speaking of failed romance, you want me to hit the common area so you two love birds can start building your nest together?"

"Yeah, right. As if! Stop that! "Sasha and Alejandro say in unison.

"Heahter was right, You two are so lame for each other"Duncan says.

"I have to pee"She says.

***Sasha's Confession***

**There's nothing going on between me and Alejandro. Okay, we we kissed a few times;Does that make me a bad person? Okay, I'm pretty sure Duncan kissed Gwen and guess what? That relationship is going nowhere. Ugh!**

***End Of Confession***

The plane landed; Everyone left the plane but Sierra and Cody. Chris walks up to the three teens. They looked at him and laughed.

"Nice Dress"Duncan says.

"It's traditional Massi warrior gar and it came with this"Chris chucked the speer at Duncan.

"Watch it"

"Trust me that's the least dangerous things that'll happen to you to Beautiful Tanzania; Home of the Serengeti Plains and over 70 different kinds of animals that can kill you"Chris says. There was a noise coming closer to the group. "What's that noise"

"Sorry We're late"Sierra apologiezes.

"What's with the cans?"Chris asked.

"Oh, I didn't have time to finish the _"Just Married!"_ banner."Sierra giggles a little bit. "You like?"

"Very 'walking-dinner-bell-for-lions'"Chris says. "Ok Cody"

"He doesn't look too good"Sasha stated.

"Pure Poetry, I can see married life is treating you well"Chris says.

"Due to the current state of my husband; I just love saying that. I'll play for the both of us"Sierra says.

"Ok, Challenge time"Chris says. "Part one combines Africa's most popular sports; Soccer and Cricket. I call it 'socket to me'; me being you of course"

"Why is Chef wearing a parka"asked Sasha.

"Behold 'The Penalty Parka; Helps people sweat out their cheating ways"Chris says.

"Sorry, Chef"Sasha says.

"Looking hot Chef!"Chris says. Chef chucks a veggie at Chris. "Each player must run from the starting line to the African safoo plums. Grab as many as you can carry and come back. You'll be doing all of this while your competitors pummle you with soccer balls"

"Oh, pummled by a soccer ball. How painful"Duncan sarcastically says. He gets hit by a soccer ball right after. Duncan screamed in pain.

"You were saying;Next take the plums,you've brought back, and whack them with the cricket bat to smash them open. Like this"Chris does a demonstraition. "Whom ever cracks one of theirs open will win an advantage in the next challenge. Now positions , you're up first; kickers ready?"

"Let's do this"Sierra says.

"Ready...steady...set...serengeti"Chris blows the whistle. Sierra ran and grabbed an arm full.

"Victory is ours"She screams. She gets hit with a soccer ball at the last minute which knocks her plums out of her hands.

"Awesome, Duncan beat that"Chris says. Duncan runs for it and kicks Sierra's ball back to her.

"See, I told you Soccer is a weak sport"He says. Then He gets kicked in the head by two soccer balls in both cheeks.

"Yes"Alejandro and Sasha say in unison. "Ugh".

"Sasha, you're go"Chris blows the whistle. Balls come at Sasha and she kicks them back or dodges them. She grabs a few and makes it over the line. "Then there was 1, Bring it on Alejandro"Chris blows the whistles. Duncan and Sierra kick their balls away. Sasha stands there and waits for the right moment to kick. He grabs the plums and Sasha starts to kick. He dodged the balls.

***Alejandro's Confession***

**My brother Carlos is a professional soccer player.**

***End of Confession***

"Remember, First person to smash through gets the advantage in the next challenge and Go"Chris explains. Everyone is hitting chef with the plums. "I guess the universe isn't fond with your meddling either"

"I'm used to smashing things with a bad. No middle man"Duncan says.

"Unlike the 'D' man, Alejandro's girlfriend is a batting fiend"Chris says."Oh, Yeah they're meant for each other"

"Chris shut up"They say in unison again.

"Ok, this is ridiculous"Alejandro says. Sasha channeled her anger towards the force into hitting the plum. The plum hit the gore and opened.

"The winner of the first challenge is Sasha"Chris says.

"Yes"Sasha could see Alejandro smile from the corner of his eye.

***Sasha's Confession***

**What can I say? I also did softball and Soccer. I was a very busy kid, if you asked me.**

***End of Confession***

"The rest of you have ten seconds to finish cracking your gore"Chris says. "And trust me you want what's inside". Alejandro hits the plum and breaks the gore; Duncan throws that bat and breaks the gore.

"Last one"Sierra says. She hits chef in his manhood and he groans in pain.

"Broken but not a gore; No sucess for Cody and Sierra which will make it much harder for them to deal with this"Chris walks over to a wooden crate; it was roaring and moving.

"Uh, Shouldn't we be running right now"asked Duncan.

"Yes, You should be scared. Part 2 of our challenge is a genuine African Safari; And the prey"Chris bangs on the crate and listens to whatevers in there. "Why only the most dangerous and chauvinistic animal of all...Ezekiel"

"I'm pretty sure he was shoved out the plane in London"Sasha says.

"I know; He's like a one man cockroach investation."Chris says. "Who ever nabs the beast first wins invinciblity and first class seats to the next desitination. Go to your gourds and check inside. They contain what you'll use to hunt with".

"Oh,Yes"Duncan says pulling out the sling shot. "You know how many windows I broke with these"

"Are these tranquilizer balls ?"asked Sasha

"Yes, Watch as I demonstrate on this intern"Chris says. Chris shoots a ball at the intern, who happends to be eating a sandwhich. He falls to the ground after he's hit with the ball. "It's like paint ball but only with back people, we are gonna give the crazy phsyco a heads start. Hey Frosty release the beast"

"It doesn't look like him."Sierra says.

"But it sure smells like him."Sasha remarks.

"Ok, Since Sasha won the first challenge, She gets 6 trank balls; Alejandro you cracked yours, so you get 3; and Duncan 2"Chris says.

"Hey, I should get 3. I cracked mine open too"He argues.

"Technically you beat you goure with a bat. Sierra and Cody since you didn't get any, you'll have these"Chris hands them goggles. " and 1 each"

"No Sling shot"asked Sierra.

"Nope; You're just gonna have to throw the ball hard enough to make them burst which will be hilariously unsuccessful.I'm sure and-" Chef blows the horn. "Go". Everyone runs after Ezekiel.

"Tracking prey is like stealing cars; The more looks outs you have, the better the results"Duncan says. "What's say we team up and find the twerp"

"Yes; We should hunt Ezekiel together as a pact"Alejandro huddled with Sasha and Duncan.

"I'm going to do this on my own because you guys are gonna hold me back. So I hope you two have fun"She says. She walked away from the guys and she hears rattling in the bushes. Sasha reaches for a ball and there are none in there. A lion came out of the bushes. "Nice, Kitty. Wheres my ammo; Alejandro!"The lion rawred and Sasha ran screaming. She ran into Sierra.

"Sasha"Sierra says.

"Lion chasing me; Jerk stole my ammo"Sasha stammers. Sierra slapped Sasha.

"Cody's stuck in the tree"Sierra screams.

"Did you just slap me"Sasha says.

"Cody is stuck in the tree"Sierra repeats.

"I'm not a firefighter; Go get him yourself. I have other problems after me"She says.

"No you're helping"Sierra says. "I'm going to get a big stick"

"Cody, Remember me"Sasha asked. He nodds. "Help me and I'll make sure she leaves you alone" He points to the tracks on the ground. Sasha shrugged and followed the tracks.

"Sasha, Wait I'm coming with you". Sierra followed.

"I think he's this way"Sasha says. They run screaming and end up hitting Duncan and Alejandro;They get hit in the process. The song bell rings and everyone is on the ground sleeping.

"It's song time"Chris shouts. "I want a song pronto!"

**Sasha:** _Well, it's a beautiful day on the __Serengeti__. The perfect time to snag a pup._  
_I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up._ Ugh!  
**Alejandro:** _Going alone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus, you'll die without a trace._  
**Sasha:** Hey!  
**Duncan:** _We teamed up and almost had Ezeke. I could see the zits right on his face._  
Really, we were that close!  
**Sasha:** "_Almost_" _gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, that's all._  
**Alejandro:** "Loser" is what the lion called you _when you couldn't find your balls._ Tranq balls, that is. I wonder where they went?  
**Sierra:** I better sing or I get kicked out. I got something I want to say. Cody? Cody? Cody? I ca- _I can't feel my face._ Where'd you put it? Cody? Cody? Co... (faints)  
**Sasha:** _Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup._  
_I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up._  
_My leg._  
**Alejandro:** _My hand._  
**Duncan:** _My arm._  
**Sierra:** Ugh, _my face_.  
**All:** _Wake up!_  
_Wake up!_

"Someone better catch zeke because the plane is taking off in 1 hour"Chris says.

"I fully intend to kick your butt."Sasha says to Alejandro.

"And I yours, but for now, I suggest we work together, temporarily, to ensure we're kicking each other's butt in the finale."Alejandro says.

"I'm listening"She says.

"We simply continue to act awkward around each other in front of the others, while we secretly combine..."

"...our powers to knock everyone else out of the ring!"They say at once.

"Ok, That really needs to stop; It's just plain creepy"Sasha says. "I'm in on the alliance though"

"Excellent. I have The perfect plan to keep Ducan busy while we capture zeke"

"Alright, Let's hear it"She says. He starts to whisper the plan into her ear.

***Sasha's Confession***

**Even Heather not that ruthless**

***End of Confession***

The trio start walking together.

"Duncan, I'm suprised you held it together while you Gwen is gone. I thought you would have broken down already"She says.

"What are you-"Alejandro tripped Ducan; He landed in a bush with red berries. "Oh sick, These are rank".

"Oh no! Those must be the Serengeti blood berries;Beautiful to look at but smell like fresh blood."Alejandro says.

"Uh, I'm gonna wash off"Duncan says as he walks to the water.

"This better work"Sasha say.

"It will, Don't worry"Alejandro says. Zeke comes out the water and jumps out onto Duncan.

"Guys, A little help here"Duncan screams. The two cross their arms and watch. "Really"

"Look, Theres zeke"Sierra says. She reachs to grab a ball. "I'm out of ammo". Alejandro grabs one and launches it to Zeke. Duncan and Zeke pass out.

"We did it" Sasha and Alejandro say. They hug each other and look at each other. They let go over each other and cross their arms; looking away from each other.

"Woah, Congrats Alejandro; You are on your way to first class"Chris says.

"I would have gotten him myself but someone took my ammo"Sasha says.

"Aw, You guys are so cute"Chris says in a baby voice. Everyone was in the elimination room. " One for Sasha; One for Alejandro; One for Duncan; One for Sierra; The last vote goes to Duncan"

"Kinda expected that."Chris kicks Duncan out the plane.

"I'm gonna miss that delinquent. Alejandro, Who are you taking to first class"asked Chris.

"Tough decision. I'm going to bring Cody"He says.

"What"Everyon says.

***Alejandro's Confession***

**Now that I know that I can persuade Sasha; It's time to focus on breaking the the bond of marriage of Cody and Sierra.**

***End of Confession***

***Sasha's Confession***

**He's such a poopy mc poopy head. I knew I should've never took my guard down on him. I'm officially under his little spell. He did say we would be in the final together, which means I have nothing to worry about...right? I only have 3 to go right? I'm not liking this feeling, at all.**

***End of Confession***

**

* * *

**

This episode has not aired yet in the US. It suppose to air tomorrow but I couldn't help it. I so badly want to get to the final episode because that's where the most Drama and stuff is going down. Hope you like and Can't wait for the reviews.

~Hiphopangel1221~


	15. Chapter 15

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 15**

*Recap of the last chapter: DUNCAN WAS VOTED OFF; ALEJANDRO WON THE CHALLENGE!

Sierra and Sasha were on opposite sides of the economy class. Sierra was laying down on two pillows.

"The marriage has been maybe a tinsy winsy rocky so far. I will do whatever it takes; So what do you recommend"

***Sasha's Confession***

**Well, I recommend that she be commited to the insane asylum and locked into a padded cell with no key. I'm not going to tell her that, I need her to help me vote off Alejandro. I know I what I said about how I have nothing to worry about. Sierra is just back up, if Alejandro turns on me. Also he's a distraction to me winning this game but he's a cute distraction. Ugh!**

***End of Confession***

"Well, I'll tell you what's wrong if and only if you help me vote off Alejandro"Sasha says.

"Why would I do that"She asked.

"Well, Didn't you hear"Sasha asked.

"No, What"questioned Sierra.

"Oh, Nothing"Sasha says.

"Tell me"She begs.

"Alright, Alejandro is gonna try to ruin your marriage with Cody. I don't know how and I don't know when."Sasha says. She covers her mouth. "Oops, I've said too much"

"No, You've said exactly what I needed to know"Sierra says.

"Friends tell each other things, right"asked Sasha.

"We're friends"asked Sierra.

"Yeah, Boys are whatever; Girls are forever. I'll always have your back in this game"Sasha says.

***Sierra's Confession***

**Between me and Cody-wody and the Sasha-Alejandro lovefest, this place is starting to feel like one big double date in a can. Well, excep for Chris and Chef. Chef isn't really Chris's type.**

***End of Confession***

"Attention passengers prepare for landing"Chris says over the intercom.

"Come, Bestie. Let's go to the common room"Sasha says. She guides Sierra into common room.

The plane lands on a beach and hits something on the way down. Sasha and Alejandro walk to the stoned head.

"Another piece of world heritage destroyed"Alejandro states.

"That's not the chizzled rock that's gonna be destroyed today"She says.

"Chizzled, you say"He asked.

"You know what I mean"She says crossing her arms.

"Al, You have to try this taffy"Cody say.

"Al-ejandro and I'm not hungry."Alejandro says.

"That's the beauty of candy; hungers not required"Cody says.

"Cody"screams Sierra. "Let me look at you! Oh, You've changed so much; Way taller"

"Think so"Cody says. Sasha rolls her eyes and walks away. Alejandro sees her walk away and follows. They were away from the cameras and the people.

"Do you like me"asked Sasha turning around to face him.

"No"He blushes a little bit. "Do you like me"

"Of course I don't. Guys crush on me, it's not the other way around"She says.

"Is that so"He says. He moves closer to her and caresses her cheek..

"Yeah, It is"She smiles a little bit while looking away. "I'm going to go back". She walks back and Sierra is still drooling over cody. They walk up a hill and see Chris.

"EE or Rana"Chris says. Everyone gasps.

"Wow, Chris You've been working out"Sierra says.

"And Welcome to Easter island a.k.a Rappa Nui. Place is old; These were carved so long ago that people don't even know why anymore. Ten bucks say that it was a dare"Chris says. "Today, our final 4, are going on a highly traditional easter island egg hunt"

"For chocolate easter eggs"Cody says. He was on an offical sugar rush.

"Uh, No. I'm talking about the old fashion eggs; that come from birds. The flying things with feathers and kill you in a second beaks"Chris says "Speaking of which, Traditional Rapa Nui them with pride Chickens.

* * *

"Hidden in these head things are a bunch of colored eggs that match the color of your head things"Chris says.

"Headdress"asked Sasha.

"Your challenge is to find three eggs in your color. Then make break for the massive underground cavern system. Bulk it all the way up to the highest point of the island. Reach the top with all three eggs to begin the second part of the challenge"Chris explains.

"What happends if we drop an egg"asked Sasha.

"You'll have to come all the way back here for a replacement"Alejandro raises his hand. "No you may not bring a backup egg. First to the top gets a big advantage in the next part of the challenge. Go!" The heads look like everyone who has been voted off in the past. Sasha climbs on Courtney's head.

"Never knew Courtney was this useful"Sasha says. She jumped down and went to LeShawna's head. The egg was on her earring. "Almost there" The egg fell and cracked.

"I know what you need"Sierra says.

"I don't need advice right now Sierra"She answers. "or to admit to having feelings for Alejandro when he clearly has feelings for me"

"I know, Duh! You need one of these"She says pointing to her basket. "I'll make you one. Girls stick together, right?"

"Yeah, We do"Sasha says with a smile. Sierra quickly made one and gave it to Sasha. After gathering all of their eggs, Sasha and Sierra made their way up the cavern. "You know, Your hubby is seriously stupid for falling for Alejandro's persuasion that"

"If falling for Alejandro is stupid, wouldn't that make you stupid"Sasha stops in her tracks.

"Don't even start that"She says.

"Relax, We're the sisterhood of the traveling eggs. Look if we both vote for Alejandro, then worse thing is that we have a tie-breaker. Best case, Homewrecker goes home"Sierra says.

"I really like this side of you Sierra. I could get to like you, now let's go"Sasha says. The tunnel started to vibrate, which made the girls go into a hole. The boulder went by and they lifted their heads. Sasha caught Sierra's egg, which fell out of her basket as she was getting up.

"Nice catch"Cody says.

"Aw, Codykins came back to me"Sierra says.

"Aw, that's so cute, Alejandro dropped his egg"Sasha says.

"Cody, I'll wait for you coco"Sierra screams. The egg in Sasha's hand started to move.

"Sierra, Your egg is alive"She says. They look at the green egg hatch into a little birdie.

"The next generation begins"Sierra says.

"This bird looks so familiar."Sasha says.

"Duh! It's Cody the second!"Sierra says.

"No, the type of bird"She says.

"Mama and Dadda have been waiting to meet you"Sierra says in a baby voice.

"Ok, Now our friendship meter has dropped"Sasha gave her back the bird."We need to go because the guys come back for the lead"She walked away and the bird flew on her head. Sierra takes the bird and it keeps going back on her head.

"Cody Jr, Get off Sasha's head"Sierra says.

"Yes, Please get this bird off my head"She says in a stern tone.

"I've tried everything. I put him in timeout, took away priveleges"Sierra says.

"To a bird"questioned Sasha.

"He's not just a bird, He's me and Cody's child"She says.

"Our friendship has offically ended, It was nice while it lasted"Sasha says. The guys run by the girls. "There goes our lead"

"Why did Cody not stop and say hi"asked Sierra. There was shrieking going on behind them. It was a huge bird ready to attack. Sasha ran and Sierra followed.

"Wow, you guys are really competing"Chris says.

"Close it"They all say. Chef drops the stone head of himself on to the ground. It blocked the bird from getting them. They had a sigh of relief.

"Oh man; So to ruin the fun, well we might as well move on to the second part of the challenge. Since Alejandro was the first one out"Chris says. He hands him a mask.

"I have to play baseball"questions Alejandro.

"Thankfully no...You must climb the rock pillar all the way up to-"

"A Giant Condor's nest"Alejandro says.

"You already know they can get pretty crab. Did you know that female condors are bigger than the dude birds"Chris says. They look up and there was a female condor hovering over them.

"She's huge"Sasha says.

"Yep, twelve foot wing-span."Chris says.

"That's like... Two Alejandro's wide!"Alejandro says.

***Sasha's Confession***

**One Alejandro is quite enough. If there were two, Aye Dios Mio**

***End of Confession***

"See she's kinda peeved because you guys stole her eggs"Chris states.

"No, It was him"Shouts Cody.

"So now you have to try to shimmy up to the nest and give them back. In the order in which you arrived in. Of course mama has more eggs up there, so she's gonna be a tad protective"Chris explains. The creature roars.

"Gracias, The giant condors have been known to peck the eyeballs of the preditor first"Alejandro says.

"But I like my green eyes"Sasha says with a sad look.

"As do I. Especially when they are shooting daggers"Alejandro says flirtatiously. She shot him a little flirtatious glare. "Yes, like that". She rolls her eyes.

"Deposit all three eggs and you win. If nobody gets it then we'll try it again. It's gonna be that much fun"Chris says. Alejandro takes his eggs from Cody's basket. "Oh one more thing" The song bell goes off.

**Alejandro:** _I'm tall, I'm tanned,_  
_I'm young, I'm handsome._  
_I'm coming to bring back your wee ones..._  
_So, hush my sweet condor._  
_Let me win this one, please._  
So try, attack me.  
_But, I won protection._  
I don't feel that pecking.  
_So, Save your objections._  
Hush, now, condor,  
_Let me in the final three._  
Whoof! Aw, no!  
**Chris:** Next!  
**Cody:** _I, oh, I-I-I..._  
_I've got problems with condors..._  
_Problems with condors._  
_Why, oh, why-y-y?_  
_Am I not at home?, I ponder..._  
_Trust me, oh, trust me-e!_  
_I'm your best friend,_  
_and I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!_  
My licorice! Oof!  
**Chris:** Good news! You can have another chance later! But first...  
**Sierra:** _I'm a mom now, so don't be giving me flak!_  
'_Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sa-ack!_  
So, hush, my sweet!  
_Let me into the final three!_  
Cody Jr! No, not Auntie Sasha!  
**Chris:** Sasha?  
**Sierra:** Waaaaah!  
**Sasha:** _I, how I-I-I..._  
**Sierra:** Oof!  
**Sasha:** _How I really hate these birdies,_  
_And I wanna live to see my 30s._  
_These, these feathered jerks. _  
_They're bringing me strife,_  
_And "Cody Two,"_  
_I'm not your wife,_  
_For the last time!_  
Get a life!  
Yes!  
_Thanks my sweet condor,_  
_Now I'm in the final three-ee-eee!_

"Sasha takes the win"Chris says. Chris Jr. flew back on Sasha's head. The mother condor flew back at Sasha.

"Nice Birdie"Sasha says in a nervous tone. The mother condor grabs Sasha and Cody jr. Sasha starts screaming and the bird lets go. It was a long way down to the open ground. She hits the chizzled head that Chef knocked over earlier. "Oh, Crap. My back". It started the domino effect and knocked down all of the heads.

"And it's time to vote"Chris says. He looks through the passports. "First person to be nominated for the drop of shame is Alejandro; Next vote is Sierra, Next vote Sierra, and the person fourth and final vote goes to Sierra."

"Yes"Cody cheers.

***Sasha's Confession***

**Ok,Yes me and Sierra are "Girls" but what I meant by that was our sex. We both wear bras and both wear I said I was going to keep Sierra around but she annoys me way more then Alejandro. Not saying that I hate the fact that Alejandro annoys me but you get what I'm saying.**

***End of Confession***

***Cody's confession***

**It was nice of Sierra to help me, I owe her my life but I caught her basket weaving a bird's nest out of my underwear. IT HAS TO END!**

***End of Confession***

"I'm sorry"Cody says being crushed to death.

"I'll wait for you, Waiting for us"Sierra says.

"That's adorable"Chris says. "But you can shut off the water works because you guys are still in the bottom four. It was just a rewards challenge"

"You've got to be kidding me"Sasha says rising from her seat.

"Sasha because you won the challenge, Your prize awaits you in first class; And as you can bring the loser of your choice"Chris says.

"Uh, Ok. Since my bestie didn't go home, I'm going to let her and her hubby spend the flight together"She answers.

"Really! Codykins!"Sierra screams.

"Why, Sasha! Why"cries Cody.

"Interesting choice, I'll pray for you amigo"Alejandro says.

"Just to clear things up, You two will be in economy while I'm flying in first class"Sasha says.

"As I gather, so am I"Alejandro says.

"Don't get any ideas, Mr. This is completely strategic"Sasha states.

"So you insist"Alejandro says.

***Sierra's Confession***

**Holy Double date in a can**

***End of Confession***


	16. Chapter 16

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 16**

*Recap of the last chapter: NOBODY WAS VOTED OFF, SASHA WON THE CHALLENGE AND IS CHILLEN IN FIRST CLASS WITH ALEJANDRO. OH LALA

Everyone was sleeping on the plane. Sasha looked peaceful sleeping in first class, Cody and Sierra were sleeping next to each other in sitting position. Alejandro was still awake and had a plan up his sleeve. (A/N: I'm not gonna tell you the plan, You'll find out later on in the chapter. Or you can look it up on youtube). The sun rised the next morning and Alejandro is up eating. Sasha slowly opens her eyes and yawns.

"I've had better nights"She says to herself as she stretches a little bit.

"Would you like a delicious bambusa"Alejandro asked.

"No, I'm going to have Uova e pane con marmellata"She says. She gets up and goes to the bar.

"What"He asks following her to the bar.

"I said I'm going to have some eggs and bread with jam"She said.

"What language was that"He asked.

"Italian. You aren't the only person who can speak fluently in a different language"She says.

"Anyways, Thanks again for inviting me up here with you"He says.

"No problem, I couldn't stand another night with Sierra and if I took Cody, Sierra was gonna murder me. "She says.

"Oh"He says as if he's suprise.

"Yeah, You're cute and everything but you are my enemy"She says.

***Sasha's Confession***

**Yes, I called him cute. That might throw off his game a little bit since his ego might get in the way. I might able to use my charm on him later on since I said that.**

***End of Confession**

After eating her breakfast, Sasha relaxed in first class while she waited for the plane to land. Everyone got off the plane and lined up.

"Welcome to Drumheller, Alberta. A world heritage sight if you must say. It has the wickedest collection dinosaur bones on the planet. In front of you is a giant pit with lots of acient dino bones. Grab whatever bones you can find and make a lifesize dino. I'm calling it 'Design-o-saurous'" Everyone groans. "I know they should pay me to come up with titles. I'm that good." Sierra growls at Sasha.

"What's up with you"Sasha questions.

"You have two minutes to go throught the planes cargo hold to grab whatever you need to build this ...Go!"Chris says. Sierra shoves Sasha and runs off. Sasha lifts herself from the ground and runs to the cargo hold.

"Glitter glue, stickers, puffy paint. Yes!"Sierra says.

"Doesn't that sound a little grade school-ish"Sasha asked. Sierra walks over and squirts Sasha with the glitter glue. "Real Mature, Sierra"

"This might come in handy"Cody says. Sasha takes it.

"Thanks"She says.

"Hey! I had dibs"Cody says.

"Well, I have dibs now. Who knows, Sierra might help you"She says. Sierra runs back in and gets in Sasha's face.

"How could you"She says and then she runs away.

"What did you do"asked Cody.

"I dont' know, I did her a favor by leaving you with her. "Sasha says. She leaves and starts to paint Chris's face. Sasha picked up a random bone and walked over to Cody. "Look what I found for you"

"That looks like a 'T' bone from a steak"He says.

"All Well, they all look the same. Point is that it's time to get Alejandro out of this game for good"Sasha says.

"If you want to get rid of him so much, Why did you invite him to first class"He asked.

"It was strategic move, Cody."She explains.

"Right; You took him up to first class because you're totally in love with him"Cody says.

"You wonder why I didn't pick you and left you with your wifey"Sasha says. She walks away. "Next person who say that I have a crush on Alejandro will get punched in the face". Everyone was working on their creations.

"Times up. Now let's begin the amazing, tour of imaginary dinosaurs. Let's start with Alejandro's"

"I can do better then imaginary"Alejandro says. "This impressive fellow is the Allosaurus. And yes, that's his real name."

"Woah"Sierra and Cody say at once.

"Show off"Sasha mumbles.

"That's tough to beat out of the gate"Chris says.

"Oh, Please Chris. My nephew can do better then that and he's 3"She says. "I would like to introduce the great Chrissaritops. Named after such a wonderful and handsome host"

"Love it"Chris says. "L.U.V Codster what do you go"

"Meet the cody-o-don. Look, here meet him first hand"He says. "Get to know him"

"Oh Cody-O-Don, How could you"asked Sierra. Cody reaches over and tries to hand it to Sasha.

"Where did you get this stone"asked Sasha.

"I came across a wack of these and i thought they were really cool"He says.

"I don't want to hold it"She says.

"Why"asked Cody.

"Because you two held fossilized feeces"Sasha explains.

"If Feeces like the candy"asked Sierra.

"No, It's poop"Sasha says.

"Sierra please rescue us from cody's suckitude"Chris says.

"Meet the Brokenheartasaruous. I tribute to all that has been betrayed by those they love"Sierra explains.

"Why is it wearing a party hat"asked Cody.

"'Cause It's your birthday"Sierra says.

"It's my birthday? It's my birthday!"Cody Says."I totally forgot"

"I could never ever forget your birthday"Sierra says. "Sasha, Did you remember that it was his birthday"

***Sasha's Confession***

**Who cares if it's his birthday. Only birthday I have to remember is my own and that comes once a year.**

***End of Confession***

"It's nice that you remembered. Thank you Sierra"Cody says.

"Enough, mush. It's judgement day! Thing is you guys are the judges with a shocking twist."Chris says. There was a lie detector and Sasha was hooked up to it first.

"Wow, A lie detector! Chris this is the best idea ever"Sasha says in sarcasm. The machine shocks her. "Sarcasm doesn't count as a lie! "

"It's time to vote for your fav dino. Can't vote for your own, of course. You probably should tell the truth"Chris says.

"I loved Cody's poopasaraus"The machine shocks Sasha. "I liked Sierra's for the message behind it. The glitter glue was a nice touch"It shocked Sasha again.

"Tell the truth"Chris says.

"I did!"She was shocked again. "Can you let me out the chair? I said I liked Sierra's for the message"

"Fine, Let her out"Chris says. Sasha stumbled out the chair.

"Hey look, There's stars"Sasha says. She giggles and falls to the ground. Sasha woke up after they finished annoucing the winner.(A/N: Sierra won).

"-Sierra you get this handy dandy post digger"Chris announces. Sierra cheers;Sierra then points the post digger at Sasha and chases her with an evil grin. Sasha screams as she's being chased.

"Really Chris"She says running from Sierra. Sierra stopped chasing Sasha and stood an listened to the challenge.

"The interns were supposed to have buried barrels full of maple syrup, sugar, spiders, and snakes"Chris taped the barrels and it hissed back. Everyone was in fear. "Long story short, they buried the oil barrels by mistake. Since Sasha came in second you get a rusty old prospector."

"Yes"She says.

"And Cody takes third place"Chris says.

"A shovel and a beach bucket"questioned Cody.

"You're welcome; And for coming in dead last-"

"How do I come in last? When I'm the only one who came up with a realistic dinosaur"questioned Alejandro."That has to get me something" Chris laughs.

"Yeah, ya think so but first one back with my barrel of oil get immunity."Chris says.

"There must be twenty miles of badlands. It's like looking for a needle in... twenty miles of badlands!"Cody says.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we'll be getting you with the occasional boulder. Funny right"Chris says. He blows the whistle and everyone is moving. Sasha slowly walked up to Alejandro who's digging with his hands.

"Nice to see you working hard"She says.

"Gee, Thanks. I always do"He answers

"Hitting on ladies and coasting their work is hard"asks Sasha.

"Don't you have things to do"He asks.

"Do you wanna borrow my sick prospector kit"She asked.

"Really"He asks.

"I think it might be against the rules and I'm not a rule breaker"She says.

"Good bye, Sasha"He says.

"You would want me to go but it's kinda fun watch you scramble in the dirt. Your aren't really the come in last-"He cut her off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"He shouts.

"Someone needs a nap"Sasha says. "I'll go but that's not because you said to". She walked away.

***Sasha's Confession***

**A hot spanish guy plus his anger equals a major turn on for me.**

***End of confession***

She started using her winning to dig in the dirt. There wasn't any luck.

"Ok, These barrels can be burried anywhere"She said as she threw her prize. She struck smiles and boulder comes at her. She dives right in and it lands ontop of her. She pokes her head out and she can't get out. It's like the she's the evil witch from wizard of oz. "Help". With Alejandro, He's almost at the barrel. He just has to dig a little bit more and he's got it.

"You cannot keep me down, Chris!"He says to himself.

"HELP"He hears from the distance. Sounds like Sasha.

"Sasha!"He says. He runs to her and leans against the sees him as he chuckles.

"Dude, Don't just stand there. Help me"She says. He walks over to the spilt oil "Dont' even think about it either"

"Guess what time it is"He said

"Another duet with him"Sasha says.

**Alejandro:** _I left..._  
_Bridgette stuck to a pole._  
_Robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Courtney and Heather lose control._  
_Now, I'm going to leave you..._  
_...wedged up in a hole._  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_  
**Sasha:** _Ooooooh!_  
_Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig._  
_Help me out and I'll be your human drill rig._  
**Alejandro:** _You think I'm gonna fall for that?_  
_Ain't a tea party..._  
_... it's combat!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is how we will end it._  
_Your bill must be paid!_  
**Sasha:** _Ooooooh!_  
_I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!_  
_If I'm going down, make a fair fight!_  
_It's beneath you-u, to abandon a girl in a ditch!_  
_Offer me my dignity, I haven't got a stitch!_  
Please, Alejandro? You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!  
Is this how you wanna win it?  
Because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?  
Is that the victory you want?  
**Alejandro:** _I left..._  
_Bridgette stuck to a pole;_  
_Robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul._  
_Made even Courtney and Heather lose control._  
_But I can't leave you..._  
_... wedged in a hole._  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_This game we have played!_  
_This is not how we'll end it._  
_But there's a bill to be paid!_

He picked her up from the ground

"Theres my 'hubby', you can put me down now"She says.

"You'll never never vote for me"He says.

"Of, Course not. What type of wife would I be?"She joked while caressing his face. "Theres only two votes left in this game and I need some competition"

"You promise"He asked.

"Yes, Now that you rescued me from the threshold, You can put me down now". He puts her down on the ground.

"Now you must help me dig up a 'll finish together"He says.

"Do you promise"She asked.

"Yes"He says.

***Sasha's confession***

**He's totally under my charm now, which is the way it's suppose to be. _Sighs. _Oh for futur refrence to everybody. If you ask me if I liked when he picked me up and put his hand on my should, You will also get punched in the face as well. Got it? My dad would be so proud. _Grins a little _**

***End Of Confession***

***Alejandro's Confession***

**I did not let my feels for Sasha get in the way of the game.I changed my mind is all. GOT IT! It's all strategic**

***End of Confession***

The duo pushes the broken barrel to the plane, which already has the other two there.

"We lost"Sasha says.

"We tied for second"He states. "The worse that can happen is a tie breaker, we can face them with our eyes closed"

***Sasha' confessions***

**"I've been doing a lot of confessions, maybe thats' because i have a lot to say on this challenge. Anways, going into the final three with Alejandro isn't as bad as I thought it would."Sasha says. Sierra busted through the door. Sasha backed to the wall in fear. "If you trying to kill me, Remember we're on national TV and everyone is watching"**

**"We need to talk"Sierra says.**

***End Of Confession***

"What do we need to talk about? The fact that you tried to kill me earlier"Sasha questioned. Sierra showed Sasha the picture. It was of her and Cody sleeping together(A/N: Get your minds out the gutter)."This is a fake picture. I was first class the whole time. I also don't drool"

"Whatever, I know it's fake. Alejandro set it up"She explains.

"I was wondering why you were acting like you lost your mind"Sasha says.

"So you'll vote off Alejandro"asked Sierra.

"Yeah"She says. It's eliminiation time and it's held outside near a campfire like old times.

"I've got a season 1 tribute treat here for you. Remember Sierra has invinicbility, So she can't get voted off. So you get the first marshmellow, Sierra"Chris says.

"Aw, I used to eat these while watching the show"She says.

"Second one goes to Sasha since you didn't have any votes"Chris says. You can see Sasha was suprise and that she did something she wasn't suppose to do. "Let's read the remaining votes for the suspense. First vote goes to Cody, Second vote goes to Alejandro. Another one for Alejandro and the last vote goes to-"

"Wait we've all went throught a lot together. Let's eat some cake first"Sierra says. She walks into the cargo hold and pulls out a cake with lit candles. She stands in the oil.

"Sierra"Sasha says.

"Shut up, Sasha. It's Codykins birthday"She says.

"Sierra"Everyone says at once.

"What"She screams. There was an explosion that caused the plane to blow up. Alejandro covered Sasha with his body.

"Sierra!"

"My beautiful plane"Chris screams.

* * *

I'm just gonna sum it up for you, Sierra gets voted off for blowing up the plane instead of Alejandro. Alejandro swears revenge on Sasha for voting for him blah blah blah. Hope you like and i can't wait for the reviews. Almost done so that means I get to use the awesome song by cakedecorator and a little bit of me. NO FLAMES!

~Hiphopangel1221~


	17. Chapter 17

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 17**

*Recap of the last chapter: SIERRA WON THE CHALLENGE AND GOT VOTED OFF(TECHNICALLY IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ALEJANDRO BUT SIERRA MESSED IT UP FOR HERSELF FOR BLOWING UP THE JET). ALEJANDRO IS MAD AT SASHA FOR VOTING FOR HIM.

Chris was still grieving on the loss of his jet.

"The hottub with my name spelled out in Italian tiles;Gone"Chris says. "My monogram sneakers;Gone"

"Shall we just continue the game"asked Alejandro.

"I agree, Can we move on"Sasha asked.

"As usual, you two are thinking of nothing but yourselves"Chris says.

"Can we get some help over here"Cody asks moving the debris around.

"Think about the bigger humanitarian crisis, How am I suppose to keep this face fresh"Chris asks.

"You could go natural"Sasha says.

"Are you kidding me"He asks.

"Or you can use natural products like dirt and other stuff"She answers. Cody found Sierra and helped her out the debris.

***Sasha's confession***

**Now that Sierra is out the game, I have 2 more to get rid of. I'm so close to winning, I can taste it. I feel for her because she lost her hair on national TV. No girl should have to go through that. I also should probably make sure that Alejandro doesn't find out I voted for him last night. I had a good reason. He photoshopped a picture of me and Cody together. Sierra was legit trying to kill me for that.**

***End Of Confession***

Sasha got a wheelchair for Sierra and a headdress from the last challenge. She put it on her head.

"Does it look ok"Sierra asked.

"It makes you look 10 times hotter"Sasha lies. Sierra turns away and Sasha shakes her pushed out a giant metal box.

"My emergency kit, We're saved"He says in excitment. "Thats right kids! Get ready for surf, sun and beautys in grass skirts. We're going to Hawaii!" Chef opened the box and there was a 2-seated hellicopter.

"Is that a two seater"asked Alejandro.

"Yep, Chef flys and I supervise"Chris says.

"And We"

"will be competing to get to the big island first. Only using your wits and whatever you find out here."Chris explains.

"But, We're in the middle of nowhere"Cody whines. Chris thinks about it for a little bit.

"True"He says "So check these fancy dancy GPSs that i'm generously giving you" He throws them at the trio left in the game.

"Middle of Nowhere, Alberta. Well they work"Sasha says.

"Set 'em for Tijuana, which is right on the mexican border"Chris says. "No move it" Everyone starts putting the location.

"What about me"asked Sierra

"Make like you took the drop of shame and figure it out for yourself"He answers before taking off. "Don't worry, you guys are gonna get there"Sierra and Cody walk off,

"I'm guessing this is where you beg me to join forces with you"Sasha says to Alejandro.

"Why would I do that"He asked

"Remember we're gonna be the final two"She says.

"I know what you did."He says.

"You're gonna have to elaborate what you're talking about because I haven't no clue what you're talking about"She says. She was getting nervous because she knew what he was talking about. He shows the burnt passport. "Oh that, well-"

"You voted for me"He screams.

"Because I know exactly how you are. You were trying to get me voted off earlier by giving Sierra that fake picture of me and Cody"She screams back.

"You know what, be prepared for the full force of Hurricane Alejandro! Next time Hawaii and I sincerely hope you don't make it"Alejandro says. He starts to walk away.

***Alejandro's Confession***

**Sasha has a way of making my focus slip, like a too small speedo. _(shudders)_ This race is my redemption. As long as I travel alone, she can't distract me with her clever words, or her distrustful and beautiful green eyes, or the ways she smiles when I make her laugh. _(slaps himself)_ Focus!**

***End of Confession***

***Sasha's Confession***

**Alejandro is such a, a Ugh! I know I should be happy since he's wrapped around my little finger but I'm not. He's making me feel bad right now for what I did and I never feel bad. I just want to take his big dummy head and Ugh! Why does he make me feel like this?**

***End of Confession***

"Focus"Alejandro says slapping himself.

"You better focus because it's on Alejandro. I'm going to win this game and you'll be eating my dust"Sasha says through the walkie talkie.

"Bring it"He answers back.

"Whatever, Guess what, I can just turn you off!"She says.

"Of course you can. You're an expert at turning people off!"Alejandro says. Sasha shuts off her walkie talkie.

"It's time to find a away to Mexico"She says. Sasha starts walking for a while and stumbles over a train track. She looks at the train track. "Yes theres's a train station".She sprints to the train station. She gets onto the train and sit at an empty booth.

"Hello, Passengers! Welcome to this non-stop trip to mexico"The conductor says.

"Yes"Sasha says. The woman in the next booth looks over at her. "Yes, I can't wait to go to a fiesta in Mexico". Sasha sits down and hides behind a newspaper.

"Tickets! Tickets please!"The ticket person asks.

"I-I'm sorry"The voice sounded familiar. Sasha turns around and sees it's Alejandro with Ezekiel. "My brother, He's not a wild animal. He just has a few...quorks". Zeke sniffs and then growls. He starts to head for Sasha but Alejandro is holding him back.

"You"The two say at once. He lets Zeke go and he starts to chase her out of the train car. Sasha climbs to the top of the train and Alejandro follows.

"You would push a girl off a moving train, would you"She asked.

"You're the one who pushes to far"He says jumping down. "I prefer to pull"

"Over my dead body, This is my train"She says. It starts to rain and hail hard. Sasha fell on her back. "Hail? Really?"

"So long, Sasha"He says pulling the pin that's keeping the train cars together. "I think I'll miss your smile most of all-"Sasha jumps from the departed train to ther moving one. She barely makes it and kicks Alejandro in the face.

"Only one leaving is you, Alejandro"She says. He gets on top of the train car with Sasha and Chris shows up. (Song Melody)

"I pride myself on my timing."Chris says.

"Are you kidding me?"Everyone asks.

"You know the answer to that by now! "Chris says.

**Alejandro:** _This show's a train, it's moving fast._  
_You and I weren't meant to last._  
_Voting for me just wasn't right,_  
_So look out now, you're in my sights._  
**Sasha:** _Mr. Fair now, suddenly_  
_I have to barf now, excuse me!_  
_Don't try to make me feel ashamed._  
_I know you would've done the same._  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_You can't stop me now, just you try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, good bye-bye-bye._  
**Cody:** _I never thought I'd get this far._  
_Let's face it, I'm no TV star._  
_But now I'm in the final three,_  
_Unless we get caught in that_ tree!  
**Cody and Sierra:** (_screaming_)  
**Sierra:** _You're gonna make it._  
_They can't stop you now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye._  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _You are the worst, why must you torment me?_  
_It's all a game to you, but not to me._  
**Alejandro:** Sasha!  
**Sasha, Cody, and Sierra:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_They can't stop me now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye._

Sasha gets back intro the train car and has a sigh of relief.

"Yes"She says. Ezekiel was behind her starts to walk backwards. "I know I never really knew you but come on. I didn't even do anything". He growls and she runs. She throws food at Ezekiel to get him to stop. He gets up and throws Sasha out the train.

"You again"Alejandro and Sasha say.

"Hurry! Caballo!"Alejandro commands.

"Dai preziosi, mi arriva a Hawaii"Sasha says to her horse. (Translation:Come on precious, get me to Hawaii).They get onto the beach of the location. "I'm going to squish you like bug"

"I'm going to pluck you like a chicken"He says. He reaches over to her horse and She slaps him on the arm.

"Look out"Chris says. The horses come to an imediate halt which makes the two fly into the air, past the finish line. Sasha lands ontop of him.

"I hate you"He says

"I hate you more"She says.

"I still have a race to the million going on right now. You interested. "Hawaii's over there. Grab a boat, head to the big island and-" Cody and Sierra came from the sky. The wheel chair hit a rock which made them go back into the air and land in a boat. "Cody plus one is in the lead"Sasha got off of Alejandro and ran for a boat. Everyone was neck and neck. Sasha bumped Cody's boat and went into the lead.

"Where did you learn how to drive"Cody asked. Alejandro hit her boat.

"Dude, This isn't bumper boats"She says. She end up back next to Cody, leaving Alejandro for first place. Cody threw a fish at him which slowed both of them down because they were fighting with swordfish.

"Un Garde"Alejandro shouts. Sasha drives past the two boats.

"Yes, I'm going to win this thing"She says. There were mines everyone where in the water, She spent a while trying to avoid them. She was finally close to shore until her boat ran outta gas. She gets out and abandons ship and swims all the way to shore. She won the challenge and is in the Final 2!.

"Sasha makes it into the final two, but who will join her Cody or Alejandro"Chris says. She stands next to Chris while she waits for the guys to get on shore. The both land at once onto shore which resulted in a tie. "I'd go to the slo-mo to declare a winner. But... we're... kind of out of time"

"What"Everyone says at once.

"Yep, we are totally, completely, undeniably, out of time as... of... right... about... now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Total Drama World Tour:New Member**

**Chapter 18**

*Recap of the last chapter: SASHA IS IN THE FINAL! THERES A TIE BREAKER BETWEEN CODY AND WILL WIN THIS WHOLE GAME!

"Welcome to the Live finale of Total Drama World Tour! Moments ago, these guys tied for second in a boat sandwhich. Tasty! During the break we sent them to vent in the confessional. Check it"Chris says.

***Alejandro's Confession***

**I only let Sasha beat me to give her a false sense of confidence. But, How will I explain to those at home that I tied with that pathetic Cody? My brother, Jose, will be coming with insults already.**

***End Of Confession***

***Cody's Confession***

**I can't believe I made it to the final two-ish... There's just one massive thing in the way: Alejandro! Against just me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Sierra was in here with me.**

***End Of Confession***

"You never mentioned you have a brother. José, was it?"Sasha asked.

"He is not worth-mentioning."He asnwered.

"Go team Alejandro! He is even hotter in person"Sadie said from her seat.

"Why are they in teams?"Sasha asked.

"The peanut gallery is playing a major role in choosing a winner."Chris answers.

"Oh, My team is awesome"Sasha said.

"You think we're fools! You and Alejandro are done" LeShawna says.

"We are here for you Cody, especially me! _(shouts)_ Believe!"Sierra says.

***Sasha's Confession***

**Believe it or not, I actually _want_ Alejandro to win the tie-breaker. I can possibly beat him in the vote, well guy wise at least.**

***End Of Confession***

"But first, We got to break a tie!"Chris says. He turns and looks at Sasha. "Sasha you won the race to Hawaii, your reward is this advantage: You can select the tie breaker you or you could let Cody and Alejandro pick"

"Why do I have a feeling if I pick it, I'm going to get hurt"She says.

"So you're picking"asked Chris.

"Yeah, I guess"She says.

"Good, I thought you would say that"He says. They walk to a glass box with an orange circle connected to it. It had white things in it. "Each ball inside our Challenge ball booth has a different tie breaker written on it. So take your pick"

"My feeling was right"Sasha says. She walks into the booth and Chris shuts the door behind her. The balls start to fall hard onto her head. "Did you put golf balls in here"She catches a ball and walks out.

"Geoff read that, would you"Chris demands.

"Sasha has selected the traditional Hawaiian Fire Dance of Death"He says reading from the small ball.

* * *

Alejandro, Cody, and Sasha were on the platform. Sasha was tied up while the guys were in grass skirts and coconut bras.

"I don't know how Traditional it is for male warriors to wear a coconut bras"Alejandro asks.

"Why am I even in this, I'm already in the final 2"She says.

"First dude to free Sasha wins the last spot in the final two and a shot at the million"Chris says.

"If neither one of us manage to free her, does that mean Cody and I are the final two?"

"Hey! Tied up righ there"Sasha says.

"Won't work, Already checked. Chef if you'd do the honors"Chris says. Chef shoots flaming arrows to the touches on the platform. "Oh and stay out the water starting...now"

"Prepare to be defeated my tiny friend"Alejandro says.

"I'm too young to die"Cody says. "Or fried"

"Stay focused Cody"Sierra yells.

"Kiwi's! Go for the Kiwis"Harold yells.

"Go Alejandro! Squish him like a bug"Courtney screams.

"May I have some moral support after all I am tied to this pole"Sasha says.

"Go Sasha"Owen Says.

"Thanks, Owen"She says. A flaming arrow almost hits Sasha's head. It was right above her.

"Give up,You know you can't win"Alejandro says to Cody.

"Someone needs to win before I fry."She says. She starts blowing on the open flame and She starts looking around. "Oh Look, Sierra just rolled into quick sand"

"What? Sierra? Someone help her"Cody says.

"Cody, No"Sierra screams. Alejandro knocks Cody's weapon into the shark infested water.

"No!"Cody Cried.

"Consider yourself displatformed"Alejandro say. He knocks cody into the water. He walks over to Sasha. He starts to untie her.

"Shoving Mr. Popular in the water? You basically handed me the million"She says.

"Crap"he mummbles under his breath. They get back to shore and stand next to chris.

"Now that we have our final two, it's my pleasure to announce, the Peanut Gallery will _not_ be voting for the winner."Chris says.

"What? But you said we were gonna play a major role! _MAJOR!"_Courtney asked.

"And you are! Just not the vote-ey type"Chris explains. "Prepare to have your minds blown up by the most lethal challenge in Total Drama history. Sasha versus Alejandro versus the Volcano. Back in the day, they used to sacrifice to please the gods. Since we can't really sacrafice real people, You guys are gonna make dummies of each other with two assistants of your choice. Then after you finish you will bring them up and throw them into the pick your two assitance now"

"I dare one of you to pick me, I dare you"LeShawna says.

"I pick Courtney and Tyler"Alejandro says. Tyler was sleeping on Lindsey's shoulder.

"Tyler wake up"Lindsey says as she punched him in the face. "He's gonna be mad at me tomorrow"

"I suppose I can choose someone else"Alejandro says.

"Aw thanks, I'd love to"Lindsey says.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm"He says.

"Um I pick-"Cody interupts Sasha.

"Alejandro's going down"He yells.

"I remain a loyal member of team cody. Therefore consider my mad skills all yours"Harold says.

"I wasn't going to pick you two but since you wanted to do it. Why stop you?"Sasha says.

"Ok, since we have our helpers. Sasha and Alejandro you must stay on the mat to guide your helpers to bring you logs, driftwood, and pinapples that resemble your opponent. To make things a little more Rhymey" The song bell goes off.

**Alejandro**: _My ladies,_  
_Please head straight,_  
_That's it,_  
_You're doing great!_  
_Search through that wood,_  
_Tout de suite,_  
_Find me some giant feet!_  
**Sasha:** _Come on guys,_  
_Move it fast!_  
_Quick, quick,_  
_I won't be last!_  
_Grab logs to match his frame_,  
_All overbuilt and lame!_  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
**Courtney:** _Is this thigh fat enough?_  
**Alejandro:** Uh-huh.  
**Sasha:** _Hey!_  
**Harold:** Gosh, is this neck thick enough?  
Bam!  
_Now it's evil versus wicked,_  
_Sasha's cool but Al is sick and_  
_All this aggro for the cheddar,_  
_She'll put Al here through the shredder!_  
**Alejandro:** _That's it now, hurry back,_  
_I need arms weak and slack,_  
_Her butt is scrawny and flat,_  
_And she ain't all that!_  
**Sasha:** _Get me two knobby knees,_  
_and arms like logs of cheese!_  
_Bring me a big fat head,_  
_move quicker or you're dead!_  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
**Courtney:** _Arms so right, it's ill!_  
_Worth one-fifth of the mil!_  
**Alejandro:** _I'll pay you back somehow!_  
_Pineapple-head me now!_  
**Sasha and Alejandro:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
_I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)_  
_You'll never hit it (No!)_  
_You should trash it (Yeah!)_  
**Alejandro:** _Cause I just did it!_

"Now it's time for you to start the second part of this challenge. Go up the Volcano and sacrafice your dummy like so"Chris says. An Intern threw a dummy into the volcano and lave hit him.

"You really expect us to throw these dummies in there and we have no saftey equipment."Sasha says.

"As the saying goes no painfully hurtful pain, no million dollar gain"Chris says. "You guys get to use your prizes that your team won for you on the aftermath. Cody got a stroller but he's out. Alejandro got a wheel barrel and Sasha you got nothing"

"Whatever, Let just start this already"She says.

"Alejandro you get a 20 second head start"Chris says. "You should get going".

"Farewell, Sasha. I won't say it hasn't been fun defeating you"He says. He runs up the volcano. She starts to push her dummy but it was too heavy.

"Cody, Was my helper. Can I use his prize"Sasha asks.

"Yeah, sure"Chris says. Sasha puts it onto the carriage an it collapes. "Oh that's why". She picked it up and started running with it. Sasha caught up to Alejandro. The song bell goes off once again.

"Didn't we just do a song"Sasha says out of breath.

"It would be entertaining"Chris says. (A- Alejandro's line, S- Sasha's line)

_**A:**_ _As of now, we're the final two. Sasha, I wanna say something, something to you._**S: **_I don't wanna hear it, or you'll throw me off my game. You might as well give it up, because I WILL win this game... And gain a ton of fame!_**A:**_ I've never felt this way before, never felt like this about a girl._**S:**_ Can it, Alejandro. If you don't I'll hurl._**A: **_Just let me say it, I promise it won't be long_**S: **_It's bad enough you're doing it now. Why not AFTER this song?_**A: **_Remember what WE did in the confessional?_**S:**_ Don't remind me, or I'll fall..._**A+S:**_ Now we're in the final TWO. I'm not gonna lose. No, not today.  
_

**S: **_What you have to say, it can wait til after I win this game._

**A: **_If I dont' tell you now, I will go insane. _

**S: **Isn't that a little over the top.

**A: **I don't know maybe_ After I win this game, you and the prize will be mine. _

**S: **_After I win, You won't see a dime. _

**A: **_Why won't you just listen and let me tell you._

**S:**_ Because if I listen you're gonna make me lose._

**A: **_Let's finish this song. _

**S+A :**_ Now we're in the final TWO. I'm not gonna lose. No, Not today._

**S:**_ I don't care what you have to say, since you could do in the confessional, anyway._**A:**_ Sasha, that may be true, but the only person I can tell is you!_**S**_: After the song, or Chris will be mad._**A:**_ True that, and that'd be bad._**A+S**_: Even so, we're in the final TWO!_

They both arrive at the pit filled with lava.

"Are you kidding me"asked Sasha.

"Only way to the top of the mountain will be to cross this pit full of Lava. The wheel barrel probably won't help"Chris says. "All you have to do is cross on these stepping stones. Should be easy right? Oh and We rigged it to have a few boobey traps to-"

"to make things more interesting"They say at once.

"Chef a boobey demo, if you please"Chef cut a rope and a log fall onto the step."Yeah, your really don't want to get hit those. Your helpers can keep them from falling or release them. And GO!" They are on the platforms.

"Drop away ladies"Alejandro says.

"Stop them"Sasha says.

"Hey look, there's a sale on mascara"Cody shouts. Lindsey screams and runs into the jungle.

"Uh?, There's no mall! We're in the jungle!"Courtney says. One of the traps are released and almost fell on Alejandro.

"Which ones are Team Alejandros"asked Heather.

"Chef"Chris asked. Chef shrugged and recieved a high five. "Nice"

"Perhaps it's time to admit your out class"Alejandro says.

"No way, José!"Sasha says. He turns around.

"What! What did you just say? Never call me that _again_."He says.

"Is someone getting angry"asked Sasha in a baby voice.

"José _always_ has to win, always! He lives to make me miserable. He punches me in the arm and calls me "Al" because he knows I hate it!"He cries.

"Wow. _Al_ doesn't like being called _"Al"_? Gosh, _Al_. Owen must have called _Al_ _"Al"_ like a thousand times on the show, eh _Al_? Poor _Al_"said Cody. Sasha ran past him.

"hit him with the boobey trap"She says. The cage fell on her.

"Whoops"Cody says. Alejandro runs by.

"I truely hope you live to see me win. Maybe once this game is over-"

"Your asking me out now"She asked.

"Don't flatter yourself"He says. "So long, Señorita Loser!"

"You can't give up now, or the bad guy wins"Cody says.

"You think I'm the good guy"She asked. She bangs the cage and tips it over, She makes her way to the top. She's out of breath. "I can barely breath"

"You look cute when you lose"He says. She starts to tear up.

"All of my hard work in this game, dealing with the people, Chris. Throw you Dummy into the volcano, just so you can disappear from my life and my memory. "Sasha says as she cries. She burried her face into her hands as she sits on her knees.

"Sow what are you more upset about losing, the million or me"He asked.

"Really? I've been with so many guys like you that I promised myself I would never fall for another guy like that. I've had my heart broken one too many times"She comes over and bends down.

"Then why are you blushing"He asked.

"Because, We're right next to the hottest thing on the planet"Sasha says reffering to the volcano.

"Yeah"Chris says.

"Just admit it you're in love with me"Alejandro says.

"What! I dont' love you Alejandro I freaking love-"Everyone was in shock. "Hate. I hate you"

"And I must confess, my intentions were completely strategic-"

"Can the confessing wait. We're kinda on a time limit"Chris says.

"Chris shut up, He's been trying to tell me something this whole time and I haven't given him the chance"Sasha says. Alejandro grabs Sasha's arms.

"Sasha, You have stolen my heart"He says. "I've never fell for a girl like I have fallen for you. The kiss in the confessional and in First class made me realize that I love you"

"Oh, that's so beautiful!"Owen says.

"You did What!"Courtney asks.

"Our connection goes deeper than any game. Together we can take over the world"He says.

"Screw the speech, Just kiss me"She says.

"Mi Amor"He says. He kisses Sasha on the lips. Sasha knees him in his manhood, He falls on the ice cube.

"Alejandro you're hot but I want the million"She says. She kicks the ice cube which makes him fall. Everyone clapped.

"Finally someone knocked him down"Duncan says. Sasha picks up her dummy and throws it into the volcano.

"Hells Yeah, I just won a million dollars"Sasha cheers.

"A cool 1 million goes to Sasha, the winner of Total Drama World Tour"Chris says. Sasha opened the case and there was the million. She gazed at it and smirked. She took the case and hugged it tight.

"Please say you didn't throw pinaples into the volcano"Local 1 says.

"There are signs everywhere"Local 2 says.

"They ruined the shot so we put a human wall to block them"Chris says.

"Do you know what happeneds when Pinaples meet lava"Local 1 says. There was a rumble beneath their feet. Zeke showed up behind Sasha. She turns around slowly and He jumps on the case. The wrestle for a while and then he falls into the Volcano with the million dollars

"Didn't see that one come"Chris says. The volcano started to move again. "Now Run!"Sasha was the first to get off the volcano. She grabs Alejandro's hand and guides him to the water. (A/N: Not how it happeneds in the episode but I want it to be a happy ending...well kinda). They swim into the water and everything was safe until fire balls were after them. They swam back to the Tijuana beach. They started their walk to the nearest phones

"Sasha you have stop playing with my feelings"Alejandro says.

"I just saved your butt and that's all you have to say"She asked.

"Thanks"He says.

"No problem"She says.

"Is the Million dollars safe"He asked.

"It was until Zeke came and fell into the lava"She says.

"Really"He asked.

"Yeah, but I get another prize instead"

"What is it"he asked.

"Well, I get you"She says.

"You need me in my kiwis"He says.

"People do silly things when their in love"She says. He smiles and kisses her.

* * *

Aw My story has ended but I'm thinking about doing like an aftermath type story, where they go to school together and stuff. They have to live in a house together like Surreal life or like in Xmen: Evolutions. I don't know. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the idea. Hope you liked this story and I'm glad to see that people are actually reading it. Anyways bye for nows.

~Hiphopangel1221~


End file.
